Is This What It Feels Like to Die? A Love Story
by LyndsiMcKay
Summary: England, 1950, a young man was shot and saved by a mysterious young man, that was the day Hakuba Saguru became a vampire by Kudo Shinichi's hand, this is a 50 year old love story brought on by death.  HakShin rated M  HeiShin, HakuKai in later chapters
1. Prologue

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first Detective Conan fandom fic, I never thought that I would get any inspiration in it even if it is one of my uberly favorite fandoms of the moment. I would like to encourage feedback, anything to keep me going because if I start a fic most times I don't finish so all feedback and reviews and messages encouraging me to go on would be great!

Prologue:

London England, 1950

Is this what it feels like to die? The feeling of blood leaving your body, the feeling that your essence is leaving you in a way you would never come back from? I didn't even heard the man coming, "Do you want to live, boy?" the man had dark hair and what looked like a very bad cowlick but as you're dying you're not really thinking about that.

His blue eyes gazed into my brown ones, "Hurts, I don't want to die, please don't let me die?" I said to the man, he looked down at me, it looked like he had compassion, sympathy in his eyes.

"I need your permission to do this, come on if you don't want to die, I need it." The man said to me. My eyes widened.

"I give you permission, to do whatever you want to do to me to let me live longer." I looked at the man, "I just…don't want to die."

"Wait," the blood was leaving my body even faster, it scared me even more than it should have. "The…name of my savior….should be known right?" My breathing was becoming more ragged, "Hakuba Saguru." I whispered my name to him feeling myself losing consciousness.

It wasn't before too long I felt it, I felt the teeth in my neck, I kind of felt a jolt of pleasure before his wrist was literally shoved in my face. "Drink, or you will die."

I was weak to start with and frankly this wasn't helping, but through muffled thoughts, and jumbled words, I did what he said. When I did my eyes flew open, I didn't really understand why, but when I felt the blood surge through me, I couldn't stop.

"Saguru…" the man above me had his eyes closed like he was close to the point where he looked like he was about to do things that shouldn't be allowed in public. It was at that moment I realized his hand that wasn't currently being sucked on by said dying person yanked my head back.

My breathing came in gasps, my heart was beating overtime, I fell against the dark haired man, "I thought you said….I wasn't…going to…die."

"I'm sorry Suguru, this part's going to hurt some, but you will initially die, you'll be back though." He whispered against into my hair. Oh hell I was going to die, what did this mean? "I never did get your name." I whispered with a little smile on my face.

"Kudo Shinichi." He said to me, eyes bearing down into mine, helping the transition, the pain was unbearable, my breathing becoming harder, heart moving even faster than before. So again I ask the question hoping for a proper answer than if I were talking to myself.

"Is this what it's like to die?" I said aloud my eyes losing focus.

"Pretty soon, your heart's going to stop, you will stop breathing, and the transition will be an easy one. Once you wake up you'll feel hungry, I will help you with this. It took me awhile to get to the point myself. My father helped me through it, so I know how to take care of this."

"That's….good to…know." I said as my eyes closed and I died in the arms of my savior….Kudo Shinichi. Knowing that this man, this man who saved my life, (well technically he didn't but that's beside the point), stroked my hair as I died in his arms. Is this what it's like to die? Because if it is, I think I may have died and went to Heaven, in my soulmate's arms.


	2. The Explanation

Author's Note: The explanation is short and sweet but I'm not complaining, please comments and reviews always wanted! Please read this and make my day happylike I like happylike! OH and tomorrow's my birthday so if there isn't a chapter it's because I couldn't get one out because my brain hurt from doing all kinds of wickedlike stuffs for my birthday! LOL. Read on ladies and gents!

My eyes hurt when they opened. I wasn't in the warmth of arms anymore, more like I was laying in comfort, the comfort of a bed? "Ow, Ow, why the hell do my eyes hurt?" I said groggily. "And further more where the hell am I, and why am I not dead?"

"Oh Hakuba-san, you're awake!" a man who looked older and wore glasses walked into the room with a glass of something red. "Your eyes will adjust, it's just one of the changes you go through when the change occurs, don't worry about it. Surely, Shinichi told you?"

"Um, change into what?" I asked the man who looked almost exactly like Shinichi…you know glasses aside.

"You were too far gone, I understand now. The reason you're here is because you gave Shinichi the consent to change you into a vampire." The man said.

My mind was reeling, a vampire, what the hell is going on here? I'm dead, I'm dead and this is just Hell trying to make my day into something worse than it should be. Oh god, what the hell is wrong with me. I kept feeling for a heartbeat, a pulse, anything. "I'm hungry." I practically whimpered. The smell, the wonderful enticing smell, "Please tell me that's not what I think it is.." I said pointing to the glass hoping I was wrong, even though it smelled so damn good.

"We get it from hospitals mostly, when they have spare to actually give away. Most of the time we just go, we just go…"

"Now's not the time to stutter father, he's not completely convinced the way we have to survive. Mind you, I'm not entirely convinced by it either, I'm a detective, sworn to almost a hundred years of justice, moving around because of the fact that if I'm found out, someone will most likely kill me." Shinichi said entering the room.

My eyes still hurt, straining against what little light there was in the room, I think that was more for my benefit than for anyone else's. I took the glass of blood from the man, and I tried not to chug it to the best of my ability, but the coppery taste in my mouth was probably one of the best I've tasted, does that make me a bad person?

"Hey, slow down, last thing we need is to run out before we had the chance to get any." Shinichi said with a grin on his face.

"If you're his father….does that mean you changed him?" I asked the man softly, before putting the glass on the table next to me, which weirdly had a coaster on it, I learned from a very young age that coasters made it so that water stains wouldn't stain the table.. Mind you I don't think there would be any water stains on the table, but frankly I was raised to follow proper etiquette.

"Yes, and it wasn't something that I wanted to do either. Come to think of it, I'm not much older than him, I have the same problem. My son, he's always been reckless."

"Father!"

"You have been, and when we were in Spain, you just had to go chasing down culprits and getting shot in the process didn't you?"

"I wasn't shot, I was stabbed, slight difference."

"Still recklessness, it runs in the family. I lost my wife to disease, before I was changed so there was nothing I could do. But Shinichi was my pride and joy, it seemed that he was good at finding little things, making observations that nobody else would see. He may look young but he was in university when he was killed, he was solving little cases on the way back from school. He found a culprit, someone who was a serial killer, liked stabbing his victims, most of them were women, but in the end he stabbed a man, Shinichi figured it out."

"And I was essentially killed, stabbed in the stomach, it would have been far worse if the old man wasn't around. I kind of stared at him the way you stared at me last night, with a look that pretty much answered my own question "Is this what it feels like to die?" when you asked me that last night, I had a moment of déjà vu. I didn't know what to do but to bring you back here." He said sitting on the bed.

"You are aware that now you like us are going to have to move around on an almost constant basis, you can't stay in a place for more than ten years, people notice things. Which means you have to leave London immediately." The elder Kudo said. "You and my son are going to have to go somewhere that's safe for the time being, I don't care where but you can't stay here.

If I could cry at that moment, I would have, something was falling from my eyes though, I wiped my face to see that the tears I thought I was crying water wasn't water at all, but it was blood, Jesus Mary FUCKING Margaret, I'm crying blood.

"I know this is hard Saguru, but we have to go or else something's going to happen, you have to be on the run, have to go missing. You'll have to be presumed dead, which technically you are, but if you don't want to be killed again, you need to go."

It was at that moment I was pulled into the arms of Shinichi in a hug. "It's hard, it's harder than you can possibly imagine, we've been doing this for a hundred years, and dad for not much more. We should just hurry and leave…."

"But, what about my things? What are we going to do for money?"

"We'll just have to get you new things, because you aren't allowed into your house anymore, you haven't been invited."

So some of the vampire stuff is true then, no entry to houses, even if they did belong to you, blood obviously, there are things I still want to ask, but they can wait until later, when I don't feel so horrible for what I've gotten myself into.


	3. The Fantasy

Chapter Two: The Fantasy

Author's Note: Okay this is probably one of the raunchier chapters, it shows that even young adult vampires have libidos as well, even if all their processes should cease to exist… *smirk* review, favorite, message, whatever! I just enjoy the fact someone's reading it! Oh and I haven't written a good smut scene in a long time, so feel free to tell me how much it absolutely sucked! LOL shows my horrid skills in life.

My eyes opened again, this sleeping during the day thing is really messing with my head, I only say this because I open my eyes to Kudo Shinichi literally staring me in the face. If I could breathe, or in fact blush, I probably would have. I couldn't understand why I was getting turned on by this, considering all my life processes, including getting the occasional erection in the morning, should be gone. "What are you…?" his mouth was on mine, again I didn't understand, though with the rush of feeling that had rushed into my pleasure sensors, I gave into the kiss. It started off soft, gentle, like a lover trying to be careful with you during your first time, then it became passionate as he reached his hand under my shirt and started rubbing my stomach in light circles. I gasped and his tongue ended up in my mouth, exploring every inch of my mouth until he left my mouth, kissing down my jaw, and when he got to my neck, his fangs, they bit into my neck and the feeling that I had when I was first bitten came back to me in full force.

"Holy mother of FUCKING God!" I practically screamed, grabbing his head in order for him to stay there. Fuck, who would have thought that this would be even the least bit fun, had it not been for the thought that I've never done this before as a human, the thought of doing this now made it even more terrifying. I'm a vampire stuck at the age of 17 because I was reckless and here I am….."Oh God, do that again." I moaned.

"Good to know you think me as a "God." Shinichi said with a grin that could melt anyone's mind.

I tackled him to the bed, who would have thought? Me, aggressive like this, the thought had never crossed my mind. "You're a detective right? Do you have your handcuffs handy?" My voice was husky, seriously husky, I would even go down to the point where my voice actually sounded, well sexy.

"What you mean my pinky fluffy ones?" he answered with that shit eating grin of his.

"Fine, if you're going to be that way…I'll find something…"

"You leave right now and I'll kill you myself! Now get over here and do something productive with that mouth of yours!"

Propositioning someone into bed would have been easier if he just asked politely, he knew this but he literally attacked my face after just waking up, so I did something that I would have probably never done if I were alive at this moment. I tortured him, not in a "I'm going to murder you because you want me to." Sort of torture, I slowly stripped him of his clothing, if it wasn't for the fact that he asked me to do something with my mouth, I would have thought of doing something different. I looked at his naked body appreciatively, the boy though one hundred years gone, was well endowed, any woman (or man) would have taken him on the spot if they saw him like this. Then it hit me again, I've never done this before, Shinichi who had to be over one hundred and twenty years old would have far more experience than me in this matter.

"What are you waiting for? You've done this now finish what you started." He said in a weird sense I shouldn't really say breathless because well we didn't have to breathe, but he sounded breathy so to speak, like he was going to burst any second.

"I've never done this before." I said softly. "I barely know the fundamentals, you know aside the stuff you learn in school." I finished though in the process stripping myself of the pajamas that I was given to wear. There was just something about this that just made me want to do this. The look in his eyes, the "come hither and fuck me" face, made me do it.

"So beautiful, just like the day I found you." He whispered. Again if I could blush I would have, my body was reacting in ways it hasn't before, whether it was the look, his voice at the moment, or just him in general, it made my fangs come out. I jumped on him, skin on skin, "Bite me Saguru." He whispered into my ear as I explored his body with my lips leaving sensitive spots alone.

"Anywhere?" I said back in a voice that was betraying once again that I've never done this before.

"Well anywhere that isn't going to be extremely painful would be great." He said smile returning. I understood as my fangs bit into his collarbone, his body went rigid and I didn't understand why. Is this what happened to me when I did it? Is this something that a vampire has to do to get the slightest bit of pleasure? Bloodplay, would the hell would have thought it?

His body was actually sweating blood considering well he's dead, but that would mean that I was too…the word ick comes to mind, but at the moment I don't care. My hands roamed as I bit in a different spot, the neck in the same spot he bit me. I pinched his nipple, hearing the most beautiful sound exit from his mouth, just before I was on bottom again. "The mouth is far better than fingers." He said kissing down my chest, licking the spot where he bit when we first started this excursion of each other.

His tongue was heavenly on my skin, it made me think of that stupid children's book, "Dear God, My name is Hakuba, and I think I may die of pleasure…" Sure it's not exactly the best title but…."Oh my god." Tongue, nipple, flicking, I couldn't think, I just wanted to hold him there, make him keep doing what he was doing. Shinichi switched fingers on the side he just sucked, nibbled, and did other unrighteous things to, and started suckling the other one.

Moving down even farther, his tongue lavishing each part of my body until he got to my own well endowed self, not that I'm bragging. "Is this even possible?" I asked him.

"Want me to show you it is?" that voice is so damn intoxicating, all I could do was nod my head. He licked my shaft, suckled the head, and totally engulfed….I never thought of giving it a name but that's just uncalled for. My eyes fluttered shut, my hand ended up tangled in his hair, leaving me in a heap of moaning mess below him. I was close, I've never done this before as many times mentioned before, I thought that I was ripping his hair out with how I was feeling. I was going to….

"Shinichi…" I woke up. "Oh hell, that was only a dream?"

"Don't worry about it, it happens to all of us at one point or another, most of the time it's with the person who initially changed you….could you imagine doing that kind of stuff with your father?"

The thought ran through my brain, incest, dead person or not, is still, well, umm, not legal.

"Dear god Shinichi, it felt so real. So, biting enhances our pleasure senses huh? This shouldn't be possible. We're dead, having sex of any sort should be impossible."

"Not if you find the right person for you…vampiric life is strange, you'll learn soon enough that what you want, and what you have, two completely different things. I learned that the hard way, I don't want to go through it again. If I go through that again, I don't know what I'll do."

Oh great, now I made him feel bad, bringing up bad memories. "Do you want to talk about it? Maybe getting it out in the open will help."

"Losing Hattori was the hardest thing I had ever witnessed…." And the story begins…


	4. The Story Behind Hattori

Chapter 3: The Story Behind Hattori

A/N: Originally I was going to make this character an OC but since I suck at them….and I really do, I figured that instead I'll be making Heiji a vampire too….bringing him in as a vampire would be interesting, though his changing story will come later…hope you enjoy today's chapter. This is also one of the few chapters in this story that isn't in Hakuba's point of view due to it being a memory of someone else always good to have a little bit of rivalry between detectives that already practically hate each other right?…Read, review, favorite, all that jazz is appreciated! He's telling the story in his point of view so I hope that this makes some sort of sense. And I like the word jimjams so leave me alone about that please? LOL.

1900: Osaka

I was walking in Osaka, Japan always was one of my favorite places, not only because I was born here (humanly not vampirely) but because it was and will always be a beautiful place. Always changing and becoming better, hard to believe it's been over fifty years since I had been here. But there was something I needed above all else, I needed to make a hospital run, and during that hospital run, I met him, my soulmate, Hattori Heiji.

The hospital I went to always happened to have spare blood on them, I've been to this specific place before. Hattori was worse for wear, his girlfriend was in the hospital because she was pregnant and something went incredibly wrong and they had to either take out the baby or she'd die. The first day that I went he was pacing back and forth like a mad man, it was almost depressing to watch.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" I asked the man.

"Seriously, does it look like I'm okay? My girlfriend's in there having to get a dead baby pulled out of her so she doesn't die."

"You look like I did before my mom died, some illness or something, she deteriorated fast, I paced the hospital as my father sat in the room with her as she died. It was one of the hardest days of my life." I said sitting down. "Seriously though, take a seat or else you're going to wear a hole in the floor!"

"I'm sorry this has just been stressful, we were going to get married after the baby was born, my parents told me that I was a disgrace to the family because I didn't get married before I slept with her, it's not like I expected her to get pregnant."

"It happens, oh I'm Kudo Shinichi by the way, I was here visiting a patient myself and figured I would come and figure out what the pacing man was pacing over." I told him playfully trying to get the slightest smile out of the other man.

"Hattori Heiji, I'm in university to become a police officer for the Osaka Police Force." He said calmly, "even though my parents cut me off from any money whatsoever because of what Kazuha and I did."

"So how is she doing then? Do you have anything to go on?" I asked.

"They told me that the baby would have been a girl if she hadn't died, Kazuha never listened to what the doctors said. She was told the pregnancy was going to be a hard one, and she never stopped well anything. Always hustling and bustling until she realized something was wrong, we came here, and well you know the rest."

"Well that's kind of them, so nothing about Kazuha was it?"

"They told me it was too soon to know what's going on because she was losing more blood than they originally anticipated after the baby was taken out. Since this is happening, I'm scared for her."

"Hattori-san, I have to talk to you about Kazuha's condition." The doctor said to him. When the doctor comes right out and says it, you know something's wrong. "She's losing blood at an astonishing rate, we keep giving her transfusions or at least to the best of our ability since we're kind of low on blood to start with. (_Great there went my chance of getting a proper meal guess I'm going to have to go homeless guy again…psh._) She's going to die Hattori-san, we did everything that we could."

The doctor walked out of the room, and Hattori was trying not to start crying like a little girl, but his girlfriend was dying, I had to do something, I had to tell him. "I could do something, but I would need her permission to do it." I said grabbing his hand feeling it shaking in my hand. There was something about someone who was in pain. "Hattori, I'm a vampire, I could save her, she would be well dead, but you can still be with her. And please don't let this out, last thing I want is to never visit my home country again because someone let out the fact that I was undead and like stealing blood from blood banks rather than drinking from humans." I told him.

"This is a joke, first my girlfriend is dying, and you tell me that you're a vampire and can save her? You're a sick joke, we were going to get married….we had a life planned." Just then my fangs came out, I scared the poor kid out of his mind, "Oh my god it's true…save her, please save her."

"I'll need her permission, if she doesn't want me to, you're going to have to let her go." I told him. "I need to wait till the doctors leave, last thing I want is to have someone walk in on me asking a woman to kill her so that she can be with her fiancé for the rest of his life." I added.

That night Kazuha was in and out of consciousness, during one of her times when she was awake, I went into the room with Heiji, "Kazuha, can you hear me? I need to ask you something." I told her.

"Who are you?" she asked in a croaky voice.

"My name is Kudo Shinichi and I'm in a position to save your life, but I need your permission to do it…will you give me the permission to do so?"

"Permission for what, Heiji, Heiji?" she was beginning to freak out, I wish that vampires had powers like Dracula the whole calming down aspect of things, how wrong could Bram Stoker be?

"He can save your life if you let him, he has to have your permission first."

"If I want anyone to save my life Heiji, it's you, not some random stranger who claims he can do it. I'm sorry but I don't give you permission to save my life."

I couldn't stop her, it was her choice and if she wanted to die, then it was her choice. I told him that there was a chance that she was going to say no.

"Kazuha, I don't want to lose you, don't do this."

"I've made up my mind, it's you or nothing." Her hand was in his squeezing it lightly before her life-force literally drained out of her and she passed on to the next life. I felt like it was before, with my mom. I wasn't in the room when she died but I did the exact same thing Heiji did just to have someone tell me that she passed away.

"Come with me!" I automatically said. "Come with me and travel the world, become a world renowned detective as I've done. Hattori, there's nothing we could do." It was then when his emotions finally caught up to him, his eyes started watering and he let out a choking sob. I've known this man for a day and knowing how he felt I pulled him into an embrace that would rival any man's. I let him cry on me for what seemed like hours, or until his body would no longer bring tears to his ducts.

"She was my life, I lost the only thing I ever cared for…I'm going to leave, I think that would be best for everyone since I'm not wanted at home. My big question though is do you truly want me to be with you, running around like a Watson to your Holmes and whatnot?"

"It's a good analogy, I love Sherlock Holmes, therefore you have just been hired as my assistant!" I said cheerfully.

We travelled for three years, and we just fell in love, there was no ands, ifs, or buts about it, Heiji just randomly pushed me up against a door and did unlawful, sinful, incredible things to me, and I figured out that he was the one for me. When we were in Barcelona, not far away from where I was changed, a man kidnapped Heiji and told me that if I didn't have what information that he needed he was going to kill him.

I got the information for the man, I mean it was Barcelona in 1905, it wasn't a good time for the Spanish…and I gave it to him. He told me that it wasn't the information that he wanted, he shot Heiji in the stomach and left him there to die, and took me somewhere else so I couldn't have the time to change him. It was horrible and I don't really like talking about it.

(Present Day)

"Dear God, he took you away so that you couldn't, oh god Shinichi, I'm so sorry." Saguru pulled me into his embrace, it felt nice, almost like when I held Heiji for the first time. Oh no it's happening again, it's too soon for this, I don't think I can do it again, not after Heiji. Even if he is a vampire it was hard enough to lose Heiji the first time about, what would happen if I lost Saguru to say a beheading…my thought processes are so messed up right now that I just fall into his embrace and do something that I haven't done since I lost Heiji…I cried, not caring bloodtears got on his jimjams.


	5. Waking Up With You In My Arms

Chapter 4: Waking Up With You In My Arms

A/N: I wasn't really sure what to do with this chapter, so I'm going to make it sort of a reflection of the night before's events and how Saguru feels about it. Short chapter so be prepared….Next chapter: The Day the Music Died (The reason Hakuba won't take private planes) Please read, review, favorite, all that jazz! Thanks!

The next night I woke up, my jimjams were never going to come clean, not that it truly matters or anything, they weren't mine to ruin. The fact that I woke up with a quite worn out Shinichi Kudo lying on me was strange enough as it was.

After he told me the story of Heiji Hattori, his first love and soulmate, and how he lost him I tried my best to listen to him and to let him tell his story. Last thing I remember before drift off to sleep myself was him crying on me, the man who always seemed so tough for the three or so days that I had known him for saving my life, was crying on me.

It's times like this where I wish he would have just let me die, I've always been known to be a whiner, a childish sort of person, and too highly confident for my own good, it wouldn't surprise me that for some reason something will go incredibly wrong, like say we fall in love and then something will happen. What that something would be? I don't know, but I think that I should keep my distance, in the sense that something like this, waking up with him in my arms like this.

What makes this worse is that I was the one who instigated it. I was the one who took him into the hug, I was the one who stroked his hair until he cried himself out and fell asleep, I was the one who whispered "It's okay," to him as he cried into my chest. How do I tell someone who has feelings for a man who's dead that nothing's going to happen?

Stupid me and my overconfidence, it makes me wonder if I am truly good enough to be alive. I try to make someone feel better about well himself, but after telling such a heartbreaking story, it makes me wonder if living life for an eternity is too much. He snuggled into me more, I felt kind of odd, him still laying on me like this, but I wasn't going to complain about it, I mean it's not like we're ever going to be together in anyway instead of maybe those vivid fantasies I have, I'm not going to lie to myself, there's not a chance in hell that he's ever going to do anything with me, even if he wanted to, because well, I'm not Hattori.

He was whimpering in his sleep, it was strange, he was moving around more than should be allowed, and I was hoping that he wasn't having one of those weird "Dad changed me so the fantasies are mostly about him" dreams. But suddenly there was a gasp, and a moan, and the name that came out of his mouth was not "Father" but "Hattori" he still dreamt about him too. I seem to notice the little things, the fact that he was hung up on this boy, one he met purely by accident, kind of like me, made me want to cry as well. Just then, there was a sharp cry of "Heiji!" and his eyes opened noticing yet again that I was not Heiji, nor will I ever be him.

"Saguru?" a very groggy voiced Shinichi asked. "Why am I sleeping with you?"

"You fell asleep on me this morning after telling me your story about…well you started crying on me, and I didn't want to leave you alone. Plus, it seemed like you didn't want to leave."

"Thank you." He said. "For listening, I don't tell that story to anyone if I can help it, it was too hard of an experience to go though."

It was at the moment I saw Shinichi's father walk away from the room. I didn't know if he knew something, or if he was just keeping something from Shinichi, but I planned to find out.


	6. The Day the Music Died

Chapter 5: The Day the Music Died (aka The Reason Hakuba Won't Take Private Planes)

A/N: I wanted to take a more comedic route though in a sense not really because this chapter takes place on February 3rd, 1959 the day that Buddy Holly, Richie Valens, and Big Bopper died in a plane crash mere miles after taking off. Since I grew up listening to these three wonderful artists, I figured I'd give them a tribute in the story. Read, review, yadda yadda…Thanks for reading! Next Chapter: Chapter Six: Consummating the Relationship (HakuShin edition)

February 3rd, 1959: 9 years after initial change

"No, there's no chance in hell I'm taking a private plane not after THAT!" I said looking at the newspaper, "if anything I'd rather take a boat, a train, anything that doesn't involve planes of the private type, especially ones with inexperienced pilots!"

"That was an accident."

"Caused by an idiot who decided he was ready to fly a plane but obviously wasn't ready! No, no…I refuse to ride on a plane so soon after this."

"What? It's not like you're going to die or anything." Shinichi had a good point and was being more distracting then should be allowed wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling my neck. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you, you know that."

We were close, ever since we started travelling away from London nine years ago, we've been to Madrid, Australia (more precisely Melbourne), Paris, and most recently the United States namely Clear Lake, Iowa. Though when I say that we are close, we haven't really done anything besides kiss, because we're both afraid of what could happen, plus I'm still on that mission to figure out what Shinichi's father is hiding from him. I'm not going to lie, sometimes when we started kissing it got really intense, it almost led to places neither of us really wanted to go. "I'm still not going on a plane, if you want to go and see your father, it's boat or nothing." I stammered out. I wasn't going on a plane if the world came to an end and the only way I could escape was a plane, I would rather die, again.

"But that'll take forever…" Shinichi whined.

"I don't care if you cry like a 5 year old child, there's no way in flying FUCK that I am getting on an airplane, chartered or otherwise!"

"Not even if I persuade you?" he asked suggestively.

"Especially if you persuade me, there's no chance in hell that you are getting me on an airplane, I don't want to blow up…like those poor boys, they didn't deserve that, and it was all because a guy was sick of taking a tour bus, bit ridiculous really, but still I'm not taking a plane."

"You've never been afraid of taking them before!"

"That's because before then four people didn't die in a plane crash, by someone who wasn't qualified to fly…"

"Fine, fine, we'll take a boat!" Shinichi said with a huff as I turned in his arms and lightly kissed him, smiled, and packed my things. Listening to the news in the process I heard that a gun that had belonged to one Charles Holley was on the plane, or found in the wreckage, "Well that's a new development isn't it?" I murmured to myself as I felt arms wrap around me again. "We're going to have to wait till tomorrow, I just don't understand why…."

"Don't say it because I am going to say the same thing." I was headstrong about the fact there was no way that I was getting on a plane.

"But I haven't seen him for nine years." He complained.

"My dad thinks I'm dead!" I shot back, "If I could do anything, I would go and tell him that I'm fine, but considering I am supposed to be 26 years old and still in the body of a 17 year old boy, and he thinks I'm dead, that's practically impossible now isn't it!" I don't think I've ever been this pissed off at him, at least his father can be with him all the time.

He was dumbfounded, I've never really yelled at him before. Sure, we've had disagreements, playful squalls, but I've never full out yelled at him before. "I'm sorry, I should have considered your feelings on the subject, not only the plane, but the not being able to see your parents, I'm a complete asshat, forgive me?"

Asshat? Did he just say Asshat? I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not sure I should be laughing at the moment but the fact that you just called yourself an "Asshat" made my day just a little happier, even though I still refuse to ride the plane, I do forgive you though."

"Good, so what's this I hear that Buddy Holly had a gun on the plane with him?" he asked. Finally something that didn't involve ME having to ride a plane. "I don't know but I heard that some guy named Waylon Jennings was supposed to be on the plane but was sick with flu, so he had to give it up, and some other guy flipped a coin and lost and that's how Richie Valens got his seat…weird stuff." That was when "Rockin Around With Ollie Vee" came on the radio and I just started singing along, not caring that the man who's voice sang those immortal lyrics was now dead.

"Who would have thought, this kid, 22 years old would be dead?" he said when the song ended. It was a rockish song, Rockin Around With Ollie Vee was probably one of my all time favorite Buddy Holly songs, that and "Words of Love" so what I'm a sap live with it!

"I forgot how good your voice was." Shinichi said as a slow song came on the radio. "Dance with me?"

The room in which we were in wasn't the best for dancing conditions, but I nodded my head anyway. He took me into his arms as we danced to, a fitting choice I suppose "I Only Have Eyes For You" came on the radio and I had to hold back a snicker.

"It's quite a fitting song don't you think?" Shinichi whispered.

"I was waiting for you to snicker first." I said with a smile.

I looked at him and suddenly it hit me, he was being serious. He was looking at me with his "I'm still trying to figure something out, but I think I got it" face. "What's the matter Shinichi?" I said.

"I think, I think I may be falling in love with you." He stammered.

My eyes got wide, I couldn't help but stare at him but it took me two seconds to realize that his lips were on mine, there was no time to respond, my eyes closed as I felt the incredibleness of the kiss. It was at times like this, times like this where I wish I could breathe. "What about?"

"Hattori's dead, he's been dead for over fifty years, it's time for me to move on, and I have someone who cares for me, even if he won't get on a plane for a long ass time because of a crash."

I snorted and kissed him. I guess we were ready afterall.


	7. Consummating the Relationship

Chapter Six: Consummating the Relationship

A/N: Okay another chapter of awesomeness (and happy smexy time with manly folk) also with a little twisty bit at the end! Hope y'all enjoy read, review, blah blah blah…*smirk* PS: There's implied rape in this chapter. The next one has a minor scene, I will not write full out rudeness of that nature, it's uncalled for!

I guess we were ready after all. His lips were back on mine again, we were fighting for dominance, I didn't mind really, I mean just the thoughts were enough to make me happy. Now that I'm really doing it and this isn't a dream, it kind of scares me. "Go slow okay? I haven't done this before." I told him after breaking the kiss.

"I promise." He said softly into my ear before kissing down my jaw, down my neck, and the feeling of the bite sent me into a flurry of emotions I didn't know could be felt. I couldn't tell if what I did was a scream or a moan or the strange combination of both, but it felt so good.

I could hear Shinichi chuckling, "Feels better for real doesn't it?"

I started unbuttoning his shirt, feeling him lick the spot where he had just bitten, my fangs came out at that moment, I couldn't stop them, it's hard to control any sort of capabilities when you are being felt up by the guy that you've been waiting for almost ten years to say that he loved you. Or in this case the "thought he loved me" My thought processes went straight to hell when he started undoing my shirt and kissing and nipping every spare spot of bare skin that he could find before finally suckling on one of my nipples.

My mind went into the "guh" state, I could barely think, I held his head, not to keep him there, but just as sort of an anchor so to speak. Belts, pants, underwear, everything was gone from us in a matter of moments, I took the upper hand, and I took to what the dreams I had for the past decade run it's course, kisses, bites, hearing his voice as he moaned for real made me want to do even worse things to him, but since he's done this before, I'm leaving the endgame up to him.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this? I mean you said you've never done this before I don't want to force you."

"I want this, please don't stop this from happening." The breath was coming out but that doesn't mean that I was properly breathing, right?

He grabbed some of the lotion that the hotel we stayed in had to offer, he covered his fingers in it and slowly pushed one of them into my ass. I'm not going to lie, it hurt, I can only imagine what he would feel like inside me. A second finger, a third, and a spot was felt that made me feel an intense pleasure that almost made me come right there. "Ah." I scream/moaned. He hit that spot a couple more times then removed the fingers. I felt empty, he put a bit of lotion on his cock, and slowly slipped it in letting me adjust to it, "Hurts." I said softly to him.

"Don't worry about it, it'll get better I promise." He fully sheathed himself into me waiting for my signal for him to move. I nodded my head and he started moving slowly at first, for me to get used to it. I started moving with the rhythm, it didn't take much for a first timer like me to come. It was fast, and it was hard, how the hell it can be done I will never understand, but I've never felt a pleasure like that in my life. I snuggled into Shinichi when he finished inside me, it felt as if it had been his first time in a long time too, and as he put his head on my chest, we fell asleep together awaiting the boat for tomorrow.

Japan: Same Time

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Why is there a boy locked in my basement like a captive?"

"Kaito, it's nice to see you." Yukasu said as I walked into the room with a look to kill on my face. Older than him by at least a hundred years, I knew the rules, and I also knew that there was no way that the boy stuck in my basement right now, he was not there on his terms.

"Well? Why is there a boy, locked in my basement? Is this why you wanted to be here? It was never for me? It was a safehaven for you while you kept this boy hostage?" I yelled at him! "Who is he?"

He looked at me with a malicious smile on his face, "Why that's my son's soulmate, Hattori Heiji."

I looked at the man I thought I loved in horror, "Please, tell me you're lying. You changed him didn't you? You've been hiding him away from Shinichi this entire time and you still haven't told him?"

"And I don't plan to, and if you want to live….you're not going to tell him either." After that I remember nothing besides waking up next to that thing, naked. I wanted to cry, but I was too strong for that, so I woke up and I went down to see the young man who was locked in my basement, swearing my loyality to him would not be a difficult problem to face, it's the man who put him there that would be the problem.


	8. I Created A Monster

I couldn't help myself, I created the thing that put this boy in this cage. That thought alone terrified me to no end. I made a promise that if anything went wrong, non-consentual change for example, that creature had to go to the high council to face judgment. I couldn't do that to Shinichi, but for Hattori Heiji, he had to go.

Not only had he changed the poor boy without his consent, but he's been keeping him locked up in a basement room where he had been starving the poor boy. I promised myself that I would be there for him whenever he needed, and not soon after I promised him that too. Most days I would stay in the room with him, take him some of the blood from my private stores, and tell him some of the stories about how I grew up in the 1700s. The one he always fell asleep to though was how my father had to change me because a couple of imbeciles can't fire fireworks correctly. I "died" on July 4th, 1776, that's right, I died on the day the americans got their independence...lucky bastards, the day vampires get proper recognition is when Kentucky Fried Chicken decides to change its name.

"You came to see me again.." Heiji pointed out matter-a-factly. I liked his spirit, but I swore to myself I would never fall in love again, not after I realized how much of a monster he truly was. "You know, he keeps saying that Shinichi found someone else, is it wrong to think all those years ago, do you think that he set it up so that Shinichi would be depressed?"

Though that would explain Heiji's predicament, it doesn't quite follow Hakuba's though and that's what worried me, more than a little bit. "I think that may have been the case then using my house as a safehaven for him, to think I ever loved him."

Hattori's eyes went straight up at my declaration. "Please, don't look so shocked!"

"Why? He hurts people!" He said softly.

"He was kind and gentle with me at first, then one night, not long after I figured out you were in here, it was that night I learned of the monster I created, I was raped by the man I thought I loved, all emotional attachment I had for Yuusaku Kudo was gone. He said that if I didn't keep you a secret, then..."

"Kaito, look at me!" My eyes snapped open and up into his, I hated feeling hopeless. "Isn't there something you could do? Like send him away, didn't you say something about a high council? Or a vampire prison or something?"

"I've known Shinichi for years, he'd never forgive me if I put his father up in front of the high council, because most times it leads to death of said person, unless he's wrongfully accused, then the person who did the accusing gets something punishmentlike. He's an author, the man could fabricate evidence with no problem, and frankly, I've been at the wrongful accuser side of things before, no thanks to that bastard." I told him. Great, I told my hostage vampire that well, Yuusaku could indeed have me killed if anything about him came up.

"Kaito...as I love to be the topic of conversation, I'm kinda tired, can ya tell me a story?"

I told him some civil war stories until he fell asleep, I moved his head out of my lap and covered him up before going upstairs to endure another night of wrath with Yuusaku Kudo.

"You went to him again."it was meant as a statement rather than a question.

"I did, you have a problem with that?" I asked in one of those older than you pompous voices.

Suddenly, I was pushed roughly into the wall. "That boy is off-limits, how many times do I have to force it into your head!" The bite meant to be pleasurable hurt, clothes torn off, there was no form of foreplay or preparation. "Please, god, stop it, I don't want this."

He rammed himself into me, not even waiting for me to adjust, he didn't love me anymore, to him I was one of two rape victims, and the only other person who knew was downstairs sound asleep. "Please, stop, why are you doing this?" I couldn't help but gasp when he hit my prostate, hard. And he replied the same way he did every night, "because I love you" he came in me, I wanted to curl up in a ball in cry, I'm almost 300 years old and I'm letting a terror to society keep hostages in my basement, and I always ended up crying in my room, I'm a failure, not only that, I created a monster, by the name of Yuusaku Kudo. I will do everything in my power to save Heiji, to save myself, I'm going to the high council, but first I need to get Heiji out and back in his loves arms, even though it'll break Hakuba's heart.

They should have been here by now but I kept myself downstairs with Heiji for the rest of the night. I couldn't help but hold him in my lap and cry. "He hurt you again didn't he?"

"I'm a pansy, I'm letting him keep you here in fear of dying. I think we should figure out a way to get him out of our lives forever."

"And bring back Shinichi." Heiji finished.

"This is going to kill Hakuba."

"Probably, I didn't mean to be hidden away for so long, being beaten, raped, and all kinds of other demented things by that man."

"I swear on my life I will save you, whether I have to give my own for life or not, you will be back in Shinichi's arms and away from Yuusaku Kudo, I'm going to the high council."

"Yes, but I'm not the only one who needs to be saved…he does worse to you than he does to me, you know, you should probably install cameras or something around the house, get proof that he's hurting us. I'm going to suggest something that might lead you to hate me for the rest of your life."

"Well what do you think we should do?"

"I think that he has a son complex." Heiji said softly.

"Well that's not a new idea, I kind of figured that."

"I think that he's going to try to kidnap Hakuba, because he thinks that he's going to steal Shinichi away from him, but I also think that if someone tried to steal you away from him…I think that we should talk to him and see if he'll go along with the plan, use him as bait to get me out."

"That would mean that…"

"You'd need to do whatever you could to keep Hakuba and Shinichi apart, and you'd have to have him meet me, or else this whole idea is going to go straight to hell."

Heiji sat up, his hair disheveled from when I was rubbing it. We were both damaged the same person had ruined both of our lives, "Come here Kaito." He said to me as I curled up against him. I promised I wouldn't fall in love again, if anything Kaito and I were friends, it just looked like more to the naked eye.

"Thank you Heiji, for listening to me."

"Thank you for listening to my plan, though there's one more thing I forgot to mention." He said.

"What would that be?"

"You have to pull out the costume."

"The Cos…no, that's not happening!"

"Kaitou Kid needs to return in order for this to work, you need a way to get Nakamori out there to catch him, Kaitou Kid is the best way to do it."

"How did you know that Nakamori was on the High Council to start with?"

"The bastard told me." He said ruffling my hair.

"Kaitou Kid has to make a reappearance huh?"

I wasn't sure about this, the last time that costume was worn was back when my father was still alive, "You think you could do it?" he asked me.

"I can't do it right now, but I promise that it will happen eventually, because you have to get out of here and I have to get Hakuba to fall in love with me right?" This was the point I wasn't quite a fan of. "Try to put up with him for a little longer okay?"

"I'll try." He whispered as I fell asleep in the man's arms.


	9. Accidental Moment of Weakness

Chapter 8: Accidental Moment of Weakness

A/N: I know this story was meant to be all Hakuba POV maybe I should have made this a set or something cause most of it turned out being in Heiji/Kaito's story….now without further ado….more Heiji/Kaito! *grin*

His hair was in my face, I'm trying my best not to think that this boy is NOT Shinichi, he looked almost exactly like him, which probably didn't help the "son complex" that Ol' man Kudo had. He had it worse off than me, being that man's lifemate, it was hard for me to hear. Most times I would hear the two of them upstairs, like this most recent time, Kaito told him to stop, the man just up and rapes him.

He's lying on my shoulder, can't be comfortable. "Kaito, feel free to move, that can't be comfortable."

"Don't wanna." He was snuggling, oh my god the man was snuggling.

"Kaito, this isn't comfortable for me, you're too close." Proper breathing if I could do it was beginning to speed up.

I felt his tongue on my neck, "What the hell are you doing?" I said to him. I was weak, what he's been doing to me the past 40 years had really weakened me. "Kaito, stop, please?"

"Why not? You never stop when I asked you to." It hit me just then, he thought that I was Yuusaku.

"Kaito it's me, it's Heiji, wake up." His fangs sunk into my neck. I screamed in pleasure, "Kaito, seriously it's Heiji, please wake up." I felt like I was going to die again. Suddenly his eyes fluttered open.

"Heiji, what the hell happened?" he noticed the blood, he tasted the blood from me, he had to of.

"You, you thought I was Yuusaku, you bit me Kaito." I was still breathing hard, I'm not going to lie to you even though you were sleeping it felt really nice.

"You had a moment of weakness, come to think of it I did too, I'm sorry Heiji."

"Kaito, you were dreaming, it's not your fault. Do you think that I would have let you do anything stupid?"

"No, I feel kind of stupid now letting you sleep like this on me, I shouldn't have done it, but you were so hurt, and I heard you two upstairs, and I couldn't let you go back up there to get hurt again."

"You care for me?"

"Not as much as you care for me, do you feel something for me?"

"Heiji, I made a promise to myself never to fall in love again, not after this, he's too much to even make me contemplate it. Though I do have slight feelings for you, only because I want to save your life, and Shinichi's still alive and I want to save your relationship."

"And ruin his most recent one?"

"You were his first love, Hakuba is only a substitute, he doesn't know that at this moment, and frankly…"

"You want this plan to work so that you can have someone that wouldn't hurt you like Yuusaku did."

"Don't you go rushing things! Heiji, I only had one person that I ever loved, that person turned rebel, what would happen if someone did that to me again?" bloodtears ran down my face, "I know that it's part of the plan to make this kid fall in love with me, but I swear on my life that I will never fall in love again."

"You know, think about this, what if it turns out that he truly falls in love with you, and during the heist that Hakuba gets kidnapped, what would happen if he comes close to dying and it's that man who does it? How would you feel then?"

"I…I don't know." He told me, "I don't know, Heiji…I need to get out of that man's orbit…I need to get Hakuba to meet you, I don't know when they're coming back, apparently Hakuba won't ride a plane, some little annoying plane blew up and he freaked out so they are taking a boat or something, they should be back in a couple days for a little while."

"Save us from this man's agony, please don't put up with this crap anymore." I was fingering his hair softly. We were friends, nothing more, nothing less. And that's how it will stay. Now we just need to make sure that Hakuba doesn't die…even though I have a feeling that this idea, it's not going to be taking place for quite some time.


	10. The Beginning of New Endeavors

Chapter 9: The Beginning of New Endeavors

A/N: Back to Hakuba's POV (sorry for confusion last chapter I kinda wrote fast and didn't realize that I switched POVs) Thanks for reviews or messages (keep it up ladies and gentlefolks!) Next chapter: Hakuba meets Heiji: The Confrontation

Back in Japan: Still in February

I forgot that even though I was a vampire, motion sickness (without the throwing up and whatnot) still came with the swaying and whatnot. But we got back to Japan in a couple days, and Shinichi thought of several ways to make me stop thinking about the boat ride, beds, bites, and sex seemed to be high on that list of things to do.

"Father we're back!" Shinichi yelled into the house, it was at that moment, I saw someone, he was almost a splitting image of Shinichi, not his father. His hair was shaggier, his eyes had more purple than blue, and well, he looked rather rundown.

"He's not here right now." The guy said.

"Kaito, when did you get back?" Shinichi said hugging the boy. "Hakuba, this is my father's maker, Kaito Kuroba."

He was older than both of them? He looked younger than me, not by much but still, he looked a bit like hell came and hit him in the face. "Hakuba Saguru." I said holding my hand out to shake his hand. He shook my hand and turned to Shinichi, "I've been back for quite a while." He seemed far too withdrawn, like he was keeping something from Shinichi, "I'm really tired, I've been doing some work for the council." He said with a smile, he just wanted to fall over.

"Kaito, come on." Shinichi said. "You look like you haven't slept in days. You need to tell Nakamori and Takagi to lay off."

I could tell Shinichi right now that he was lying out his teeth, but I couldn't do that, this guy looks like he's been through hell, hell and back again, several times.

"Shinichi, you know I can't do that, just because they are the top vampires in Japan doesn't mean you stop working for them." Kaito said tiredly. It was at that moment when I noticed the flinch, the flinch he had when he moved, like he was hurt or something. I'll talk to him later, perhaps he'll tell me what's going on.

A Couple Hours Later:

I couldn't help myself, he looks like he was having a nightmare, "Don't hurt him, please don't hurt him Yuusaku!" Bloodtears running from his eyes, "Shinichi doesn't deserve this!"

"Kaito…" I said trying to wake him up.

"Leave him alone!" he yelled again.

"Kaito, please wake up!" I said a little louder.

"LEAVE HEIJI ALONE!" he yelled again as his eyes burst open and he stared at me. "Hakuba?"

"Hattori's alive?" I said softly to him.

"Barely, he's been, oh god, stay away from him, stay away from Yuusaku Kudo. Anyone who has come close to his son is going to be hurt."

He was out of his mind. Though it could explain what was going on, why he seemed so drawn out, why he lied about this vampire counsel work. "Kaito, what has he been doing to him?"

"Starving him, hurting him, even worse things than that, I've been taking care of him and receiving the wrath later on, doesn't help that I look like Shinichi either."

"Kaito…I should tell Shinichi about this…"

"NO! Heiji asked me not to mention he's alive until we get in his words Ol' Man Kudo out of the way."

"Why'd ya tell me then?" I asked him.

"I didn't, you walked in on a nightmare." He said with a smile, he did look a lot like Shinichi, his smile, his eyes though a little purpler than Shinichi's, his face was a little rounder…he was quite an attractive man.

"He's been hurting you too hasn't he?"

"It's been happening for longer than you've been around Hakuba, ever since he's been locking him in my basement, ever since he found out that I was taking care of him, Hakuba, he's been…" he couldn't finish, but I could tell what the hell that man has been doing to him. I couldn't tell Shinichi that his father had been forcing himself on his lifemate when he didn't want to, essential rape, kidnapping, I wanted to give that man a piece of my mind. I stood up.

"Please, please don't leave!" Kaito grabbed my hand, it sort of freaked me out a little bit, "Please, I don't want him to come in here…right before you two came I was taking care of Heiji, and I had to sneak away, as you saw, to get away from him."

"But you said he wasn't here was that a lie too?"

"Observant aren't you? You figured out I was lying and came to see if I was okay…" My god this guy is right on the dot.

"I'm just thought you seemed a little freaked out the minute that his father was mentioned….I'm sorry I shouldn't have butted in." my hand was still in his hand, my body just wanted to move into his, I don't understand.

"Will you stay with me, at least for this morning?" he asked me.

He just seemed so…so…desperate, I just nodded, and he moved over on the bed. "Wait, I should tell Shini…."

"Tell him tonight, just don't tell him the circumstances."

"You're making it sound like I'm going to do wicked things to you, and I'm sorry sir that's not happening." I said playfully, getting into bed next to him.

"Awe damn I was hoping…."

I hit him with the closest pillow I could find, "I'm sorry you had to go through this Kaito."

"Shut up and go to sleep you stupid asshat." He said.

At least I figured out where Shinichi learned that word from, I smiled to myself as I felt his soft "breathing" against my chest.

I looked out the door and saw Shinichi standing there, he smiled suddenly, it was almost like he knew what his father was doing to him or something, I wasn't going to say anything.

"He asked me to be with him for some reason. I'm thinking it's because of the nightmare he was having when I walked past here." I told him as he walked into the room.

"He's taken a liking to you, much like he did for me, he's asked me to do this several times, be careful though, my father can be kind of clingy to Kaito."

I wanted to keep the closest version of a poker face that I could, I couldn't look at him with little squinty face, the face that could give away what I talked about with him. Heiji will not be mentioned nor the raping of Kaito by his father.

"Too loud, go to bed Shinichi!" Kaito sleepily said.

Shinichi just smiled, my god they have the same smile too, I couldn't help but groan lightly, silently wishing I could have two lifemates, but hey what can I say, one's enough for now, but now that Heiji's alive, I have to find a way to make it so that Shinichi and Heiji get back together, even if that makes me want to cry like a pansy, it took us nine years to get together for the first time, might as well enjoy it while we can right?


	11. Hakuba Meets Heiji: The Confrontation

Chapter 10: Hakuba meets Heiji: The Confrontation

A/N: This is the last chapter for a little bit at Kaito's home, at least as a main plot point, we're going to Liverpool next for another time jump with occasional Kaito/Hakuba flashbacks (not dreams, flashbacks….love slowly develops for both characters even though one doesn't want to admit it….) so soon we'll be back with HakuShin (feel free to groan ladies and gentlefolk who aren't big on this couple….since that was the original plan and the idea went to epic proportions….and now Chapter 10…Next chapter: Chapter 11: Liverpool, Vampires, Beatles, and Drugs = Problems

Kaito was on my chest the next night when I awoke. "Move and die, you're too comfy." he said into my chest… "You've well, what can I say, worked out before you were killed?" he said hand moving down my stomach.

"I was in school to become a detective, it kind of came with the territory." I said with an almost jittery voice. Back in the forties I don't think I ever met a fat cop, and as much as the cop/donut thing came to mind, I had never seen one, they were all quite sculpted.

"What happened to you?" he asked me. "I mean, how did you, well, um, die?" he elaborated.

"I was shot, it was quite random. I was walking down the street in London, on the way home somebody just shot around randomly and I was hit. I didn't know who it was who shot me, but Shinichi was there, and well, you know the rest."

"Well, my death was a little more painful, someone couldn't light fireworks off properly, I died on American Independence Day…if my father wasn't there, I wouldn't be here."

"I'm sorry, that must have been hard….where's your father?" I asked him softly. I never expected to have any conversations with this guy.

"Well, he was killed right after he turned me, there was a vampire hunter that wanted him dead for some reason, he was doing something that was considered magic, and he got burned alive as a "witch." He said.

I wanted to hold him close to me, "Well my father thinks that I'm dead, well technically I am but still, looks like we're in the same boat."

"I think I should take you to meet Heiji." He said softly putting on some actual clothes, hell the jimjam pants and naked chest would have kept me okay for life, Shinichi would kill me for thinking this….I'm going to mind slap myself now for thinking such a thing.

"I'm sorry for bringing up things that brought up bad memories for you Kaito." I whispered.

"It wasn't your fault, it wasn't like you knew that my father was dead, I was taken in by one of the council members, and he was one of the best people ever…that's why I'm going to them to get help."

"And how are you going to get help from them?"

"This is why you need to meet Heiji." He said pulling me out of the bed quite roughly after he put on a burgundy sweater with a buttondown shirt under it, and some khaki pants, and for some reason he put on a pair of glasses, it made him look even hotter than he already did.

"Quit staring you asshat, lets go!" he said leading me down, down, even farther down into the basement to where there was a door. "We're here, and be prepared….he probably won't like you."

"It would make sense since you know I practically stole his lifemate away without realizing it..I mean it wasn't like I knew that he was alive or anything, and Shinichi came on to me, not the other way around."

"I know but still be prepared. Since this was his plan he's planning on telling it to you." he was holding something back but I left it alone.

"Okay I'm ready." I told him softly as he opened the door, after picking the lock, which I knew had to be a daily occurance.

The door opened, Heiji was curled up in a ball which meant only one thing…Yuusaku had been down here recently, and didn't leave Heiji in a good place. "Kaito, you shouldn't be here, he's going to get you again…just like yesterday." He said.

I stared at him in shock… "He just did something like this to you YESTERDAY?" I practically wanted to shake him out of pure stupidity.

"I take it you told him about Yuusaku and his evil ways? I'm Hattori Heiji by the way, and you must be Hakuba Saguru, the man who stole my lifemate away!"

"He thought you were dead, and I had nothing to do with it, he came on to me….I promise that after we get you out of here, I'll have nothing to do with Shinichi." I said quietly.

"You mean it?"

"I swear on my mum's life that I will have nothing to do with him, I'll leave him to you."

Kaito just looked at me in awe, he was shocked, I could tell that he didn't think that I was going to give up the one thing that I had grown to love after nine years, for someone I've known for literally 30 seconds. "So what's this plan?" I asked Heiji.

"Kaito's going to go to the council, he's going to go and talk to his foster father Nakamori about Yuusaku, I asked him to use one of his father's favorite costumes, he told me this, I didn't know his father."

"I know you were thought to be dead in like 1903 or something, if I remember what he told me correctly."

"Don't be a smartass, I'm an elder!"

I couldn't help but snort. "I understand I'm the young one here but please go on with the plan."

"Well we were thinking about using someone close to Shinichi as bait because…Yuusaku has a "son complex." I think he may be in love with his son."

I couldn't help but stare at him. "You think that he's in love with Shinichi?"

"In fact I know he is, he will hurt anyone that comes close to Shinichi, or in fact looks LIKE Shinichi." He said facing Kaito.

"So how do I fit into this?" I asked.

"You're the bait…." He said, "since I can't do it, I'm going to be breaking out of this place with the help of the council, and Kaito can't do it cause he's going to be saving you, and Shinichi, he's going to be standing in shock as I show up with the council."

"Hold on, are you telling me…are you seriously telling me that I am going to be kidnapped by a psychopath…who is in fact in love with the only person that….wait I probably shouldn't say that….but you want me to get kidnapped by a psycho and almost die to get you broken out?"

"That's the idea, feel free to bail out on making Shinichi properly happy, or not, it's your choice." Heiji said.

I looked between the two boys, the two vampires that have been bound, raped, hurt, and everything under the sun by this man. And I did promise that I would help get Shinichi and Heiji back together. I looked Heiji in his eyes, I held my hand out, "I'm in. But only because I want to see Shinichi happy, and you two not hurt anymore." He took my hand and shook.

"Thank you Hakuba." The two men said to me in unison.

The first thing that came to my mind, the thought of _What the HELL did I just get myself into?_


	12. Liverpool, Vampires, Beatles, Alcohol

Chapter 11: Liverpool, Vampires, Beatles, and Drugs = Problems

A/N: This is one of my unsure chapters, I had to do actual research and stuff kinda like I did with the Buddy Holly death chapter with the boat fight and HakuShin frak *headdesk* can't believe I just said that…I do love the Beatles, but I don't know all the awesomeness behind it…with some help from my sister (and Wikipedia….) I got some ideas of how to write this! The first HakuKai flashback also takes place in this chapter, I promise no spoilers allowed and whatnot so please read on. It seems all the fun stuff happens in February….*grins* My birthday month bastards *smirks* Next Chapter: Chapter 12: Shinichi's Thoughts, After the Misspeak

February 9th 1961: Eleven Years after initial change

"Where are you taking me this time?" I asked Shinichi. It's been almost two years since I made the promise to save Heiji and Kaito from that man. We ended up staying with Kaito, Heiji (though Shinichi knew nothing about that,) and evil, bastard, demon, man Yuusaku. It was the day before we left when I saw Kaito in his outfit and the beginning of a relationship that shouldn't have been, began.

_AUGUST 15__th__ 1959: First HakuKai Flashback…_

"_This is it…what do you think?" He asked me._

_I wanted to jump him right there, my eyes were literally stripping the poor boy. The white, blue, red outfit, with a top hat, monocle, my God what a beautiful man… "This outfit was your father's?" I asked him._

"_Yeah, if it's too much…"_

"_God no…you look…I don't know."_

"_Hakuba, seriously, how do I look?"_

"_Absolutely beautiful." I said, then I squeaked, no I did, I literally squeaked. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that…you look fantastic."_

"_Hakuba, you're technically still with Shinichi until this plan really goes into effect." He told me softly._

"_It wasn't like I meant it, I could see Shinichi wearing this too and looking absolutely…"_

"_Beautiful?" he finished coming closer to me._

"_That's a good word." I whispered as he was close enough to me to reach up and touch my cheek with his silk gloved hand. He pulled off the top hat and looked up into my eyes._

"_I'm going to kiss you now." He said softly as he moved up and let his lips touch mine. My mind went into a complete tailspin. Didn't he say that I was with Shinichi until this plan goes into effect? His lips were cold, they felt fantastic, I could tell that he wanted to deepen it but he knew what would happen if he did, so he broke the kiss. "Well that was a bit better than I originally thought it was going to be." He said._

_It took me two seconds to realize what he said. "Wait a minute, you've thought of doing this before?"_

"_Saguru, you've been sleeping in the same bed with me for over six months…Shinichi is feeling kind of neglected, and you don't expect me to think about doing anything productive to you?" he asked putting his top hat back on._

"_I did spend quite a bit of time with Shinichi since I've been here."_

"_But you've spent more time with me."_

_My eyes widened, he was right. I've spent more time with Kaito than I did with Shinichi. Was this the beginning of something that could get more serious with time? It was a scary thought, I fell in love with Shinichi, figured out that his lifemate was still alive, figured out his father was beating and raping both Kaito and Heiji, and have essentially got myself into a plan that could end in my death, all in the span of less than ten years, moreso, all in the span of three months. "Kaito, did you mean it?" I asked him._

"_The kiss?" he asked._

"_Of course what else would I mean?"_

"_Of course I meant it you stupid Tantei!" he said with a playful slap._

"_Please for the love of god get out of that outfit." I said softly._

"_Why?" he asked me._

"_Because if you don't, I'll take it off for you, and I'm not ready to make Shinichi hate me, until he figures out that I've known about Heiji for the past six months."_

(Present Day)

"No, seriously, where the hell are you taking me?" I asked him getting over the wee little flashback about Kaito, that absolutely adorable outfit, the kiss, it's just too much. I'm not supposed to feel like this towards Kaito, it's supposed to be Shinichi, even though I knew I was going to give him up in the next couple decades.

"We're going to a show." He told me with a kiss to the cheek.

"A show, what kind of show?"

"A new rock-ish sort of band, I think you may like them. Coming from the person who has yet to see them you could never believe in anything that I say." He said with a grin.

"Do you even know what they're called?" I asked.

"Nope, I just figured that we could have a nice date sort of thing, since we were here and everything."

What he said just made me want to falter, he wanted to have a date with me, if anyone knew how I felt at this moment I just wanted to cry. I knew about his soulmate, the one person that cares for him more than I do. "A date huh?" Poker faces are good, I'm kind of glad that I had one of these, it's almost as good as Kaito's.

"Here we are…" a little place on Mathew Street, the Cavern Club. It almost looked like a casual club, apparently blue jeans are like banned or something, I don't understand but frankly I don't care. I was always curious what would happen if alcohol or drugs entered our bloodstream.

"Hey, Shinichi, what would happen if I wanted to drink or something while we were here, I mean what's the point of coming to a club and not drinking."

"Actually, it stays in your bloodstream longer, since you know, you're dead. I promise you aren't going to like throw up all of it or anything, but you will have a buzz for a couple days, or if you over do it, let's just say you don't want to overdo it, I've done that before, Heiji wasn't pleased with me, well for the first half of the time…the second half…well you get the idea."

Again with the frakking Heiji…how the hell am I going to get over the fact that I know if he's alive if he keeps bringing him up? I mean even if it was only the once, I'm trying to think of something else, something that could make it better for me. I walked through the front door, it was a little different than I thought but this was technically the first time I've been in a technical club. There were a fair bunch of people there to hear this band I've heard nothing of, but hell who knows, they could be big.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I introduce, The Beatles!" the music started playing. It was quite good to tell you the truth. I went up to the bar, I got a beer. Just one, I didn't want to get messed up or anything. "They aren't bad." I told Shinichi who was next to me.

"I could see these guys getting big." He said back.

"The Drummer's kinda slow, he's messing the rest of them up…" I said. And I wasn't lying either, there was just something about the rhythm that was off.

"Who knows, maybe they'll find someone better in time, you can never know about these things."

_So true… _I thought to myself. Everything else that came from their instruments, their mouths, everything that they created was absolutely wonderful.

When the show ended my mind was whirling. I had more beer than I originally intended, which was weird because I only had one…. "Shinichi, why do I feel funny?"

"How many did you drink Saguru?" he asked me.

"Just the one…I swear."

"Saguru, did you leave it somewhere?"

"What did you mean did I leave it somewhere? I'm a detective I'm not stup….wait a minute….I feel stupid." I did leave it somewhere, I left it on the table when I went to the bathroom (which was unsanitary and I don't plan on using public restrooms again thanks…)

"You were drugged Saguru, you stupid british asshat!"

You know at this point I wished I was a bit shorter, I was disoriented, slightly leaning on Shinichi, I've never been drugged before, so this was definitely an experience I don't want to have again thanks… "Take me home please?"

"That was the original plan you idiot…"

"So tired." I said softly to Shinichi.

"I know we're going to get back as soon as possible."

"Will you stay with me?"

"I always do." He said softly.

"Thank you Kaito." I whispered as I practically fell asleep on him


	13. Shinichi's Thoughts on the Misspeak

Chapter 12: Shinichi's Thoughts, After the Misspeak

A/N: Kaito and Heiji are back next update for a flashback chapter about Kaito's kissing of Saguru…But this chapter is all about Shinichi's thought processes behind Saguru calling him Kaito…enjoy the chapter…Next Chapter: Kaito's Confession: HeiKai Flashback

_He called me Kaito? Why the hell did he call me Kaito? Well it could be his drug induced haze that he managed to get himself into. That wouldn't surprise me, but back when I was back at Kaito's Saguru spent a lot of time with him, a lot of time he did spend with me don't get me wrong, but he spent more time with Kaito than he did with me. He slept with him every night for six months, maybe he had grown a slight attraction to Kaito. I mean he does look exactly like me, well not exactly but there is a resemblance that could lead to him falling for him. _

_It took us almost ten years for us to finally fall for each other, touch each other, do things to each other that I haven't done since I slept with Heiji for the first time. For some reason he made me forget about Heiji during our time together. I fell in love when I promised that I wouldn't, I fell in love with this boy who I changed because I didn't want to see him die. There was something about his shooting that was odd to me, and I wanted to take care of him. I'm going to figure out who did it, and I'm going to make sure that he or she pays for it. _

_I love Saguru, but I don't think he feels the same about me anymore, it's been since a little over a year since the first time that we've well, you know, had hot sex for the first time…and it was a wonderful night. I almost felt like I was his knight in shining armor, because in the sense of the word, I was. I saved him from death, I took him with me, I made sure that his change went by smoothly. He is a wonderful man. But for some reason he's not feeling the same way he felt about me a year ago. And I can tell, it's just how he's talking, his movements, his feelings, the way he holds me when I kiss him, sure the sex is wonderful and he reacts like he would every other time, but it's just not right feeling. I think he's in love with Kaito Kuroba…_

_I told him back when he first met Kaito that my father was clingy when it came to Kaito, almost obsessed with him, to the point that if anyone else is with him, he'll freak out. Kaito almost seems scared to be around him at some points, he tries to avoid him at all costs. Maybe that's why he spends all his time with Saguru, he truly cares for him for some reason. Or he's using him for something and he doesn't know it. I don't know but this is egging at me and I don't like it when things egg at me, it makes me think too hard, and sure thinking would lead to brain explosion when it comes to love. Maybe I shouldn't have fallen in love again. I mean it wasn't my fault. Saguru doesn't belong to me anymore, I just can't help but think of how things are going. How things are slowly deteriorating between us, he may not think that it is, but it is. _

_I love him, almost as much as I loved Heiji. There was something about him, maybe his inquisitive, quizzical, and deductive manner in how he works things out. I mean he was in school to become a detective when he was shot, I mean he was on his way home from school or something, if I remember right. I don't want to lose him, but if something happens to either him or Kaito because of how close they are, I would never forgive myself. There's something else about him, maybe it's because occasionally he wears hats to make himself look incredibly hot in his three piece suits he will probably never give up. I don't know what it is about men in hats (especially fedoras, men in fedoras are hot as hell) frakking thought processes, get back to the Kaito mistake, if it was a mistake._

_Should I talk to him about this when he wakes up? I mean he was incredibly drugged up, and being a vampire the drugs in his bloodstream will take up to three days to leave his system. If it were just the alcohol it would be a day, a day and I could talk to him about his blurtout. Maybe I should talk to Kaito about their closeness? I don't know really what to do…dear god…what the hell should I do? Should I be angry with him for calling me Kaito while drugged up? Or should I be all "It's not your fault you were incredibly drugged up!" Help me evil thought processes what the hell should I do? How should I go about this evil thought processes of doom!_

I held him in my arms as I started to fall asleep. "I love you Saguru, I hope you always remember that, almost as much as I loved Heiji, why did you call me Kaito?" I had tears running down my face as I asked this. "Why?" I buried my head in his hair and couldn't hold it in anymore, I cried on him, just like the time I did when I told him the story about Heiji.


	14. Kaito's Confession

Chapter 13: Kaito's Confession: A HeiKai Flashback

A/N: This chapter kinda went a little out of the way in whoaness factor…I wasn't sure what to do with it so I added a little bit of a raunchiness into this chapter just because we haven't had any proper smutlike awesomeness in a little bit so here's some HeiKai for the fans of awesome…THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE! Next Chapter: Chapter 14: Hakuba Confesses: The Kiss of Fate

_I only went in there to tell Heiji about what had happened tonight, before Hakuba and Shinichi decided to leave and go to Liverpool, I wasn't sure what I was feeling at that moment. I went in there and Heiji looked like he was starving. I didn't think about bringing blood down with me, I normally do, I was just too in thought that I completely forgot. "Kaito?" he whispered._

"_I'm sorry I completely forgot to bring some." I told him. He whimpered. How could I deprive him of blood. My thought processes went into overdrive, what should I do? I came down here to tell him about tonight's transpired events. "Heiji, take some of mine, you look like death."_

"_I couldn't do that, Kaito, that's too much." He said softly._

"_You look like you haven't had anything since I brought stuff down for you before I went to meet Hakuba last night, please, take some." I said._

"_Are you sure?" he asked._

"_As long as you don't take too much, I think we'll be fine." I said._

"_As long as you're okay with it."_

"_Then I can tell you what happened last night with Hakuba, I'm not sure if I like what transpired since…"_

"_Shut up for a few minutes." He said. "Just calm down a little, you are like a jittery bug who drank too much coffee or something." He said crawling to me, yes literally crawling, there was something about him that just made me want to jump him right there. I'm not supposed to feel this nonsense… "Thank you Kaito." He said softly licking my neck before biting my neck._

"_Heiji…" my eyes rolled and my head lolled back giving Heiji better access to my neck. I'm not in love with Heiji, this isn't supposed to be happening. My hands held his head where it was, moments later I was pinned down to the bed. You wouldn't expect him after how he looked when I entered and him now. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked him._

"_I'm sorry…for a second I thought…"_

"_I was Shinichi?"_

"_Please indulge me…just this once, I'll never ask you to do something like this for me ever again, hopefully I'll have Shinichi back."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Please Kaito?" his face was red, more his teeth then anything. "I swear on my father's grave that I'll never ask for this again._

"_Okay." I whispered._

"_Okay?"_

"_Okay." I repeated as his mouth covered mine, it's been a long time since I've tasted my own blood, I forgot how incredibly good I tasted. Buttons, shirts, pants, everything was gone, I'm not going to lie, I don't love Heiji at all, this is the only time this will ever happen. No matter how good it feels, and how absolutely beautiful Heiji is, even though he looked like death for the most part, and since we're vampires you would never be able to tell that he had been hurt by that man._

"_Oh god Heiji." His mouth was near the junction where he had bit me. His tongue, licking every spot of bare skin he can find (which is literally everything mind you.) Our bodies touched, skin to skin. My god he's far more versatile than Yuusaku ever was, even before he went crazy. _

_His tongue went down my body. I feel like he's being slightly neglected, but he's not letting me do anything, it's like he wants to ravage me, almost as if I were Shinichi, his tongue lavished my nipple. He was definitely right, I did feel like a jitterbug on too much coffee, and frankly this wasn't helping the case. "Heiji, should I do anything for you?" I said._

"_No, just let me do what I need to do, please?"_

_I let him do what he needed to do. He was treating me as I was a substitute for Shinichi, it was a fair thought, I feel as if that's what Yuusaku used me for too. I'm just someone who's being used. My body tensed as he got to where he wanted to be. My cock was extremely hard to the point where I wished that he would just do something to make it stop._

"_Heiji, hurry up!" I moaned, "You frakking cockteasing ASSHAT!" For some reason that word has been in my vocabulary more than normal, most of the time having to do with Hakuba, why is he coming up in this? Heiji's tongue moved up and down my shaft suddenly and I let out a moan, "Heiji…" my hands in his hair again, as his mouth engulfed me. _

_My head hit the wall behind me where a headboard should be but Yuusaku didn't insert one there, which was to my advantage because frankly, headboards hurt!_

_When he stopped I let out a cry of annoyance, I knew what was next, I knew that I didn't want it, but I needed release and so did he! It was hard no doubt about it, going through being locked up for fifty years, because in a sense that's how I felt when Yuusaku started using me to hold Heiji. "Suck." He said putting his fingers in my mouth. His eyes closed, and the magic word popped out of his mouth, the word that I knew was going to come out, the word that made me realize how much of a substitute I really was, "Shinichi." He moaned._

_I don't mind being used, I don't like it, but sometimes it just has to be done to make people happy. I let go of his fingers and he moved down my body, his fingers ended up in me so fast that made me wonder if this was what Shinichi liked, slow and torturous foreplay followed by extremely fast and hot sex (normally with Heiji on top, I have reason to believe that Shinichi is a very submissive type…) "Heiji right there." I moaned as he hit my prostate._

_He hit the spot over and over again, this was not going to last long at all. His fingers gone, "I want this to last a little bit." He said. His eyes glazed with lust, he still was thinking of me as Shinichi, my mind was in a pleasurable whirlwind so I didn't care. Heiji slowly and carefully entered me. Maybe the sex wasn't fast after all. He was making weird noises, I was beginning to feel full, this is the first time in a long time that someone had been doing this slowly._

_He waited until I adjusted to him. I nodded my head and he started moving. It didn't take him long to find the angle he needed to hit my prostate, just then I accidentally moaned out a name that wasn't Heiji, it wasn't even Yuusaku, "Saguru." My sex addled mind didn't care, he just kept hitting the spot as I came, he yelled out "Shinichi." As he finished he pulled out._

"_How often do you fantasize about Hakuba?" he asked me cuddling into me._

"_Every time he slept next to me, I couldn't look him in the eye properly, at least until last night."_

"_Kaito what did you do to him?"_

"_I kissed him Heiji, I kissed him and I think he wanted to kiss me back."_

"_What happened to "I'm never going to fall in love after Yuusaku?" he asked._

"_I don't love him, I'm just working with the plan." I was lying, there was something about that man that made me want to do wicked things to him. I wanted to take him and hold him, since he's learned about the plan he seemed a bit more depressed than normal. _

"_You're a bad liar, you're falling in love with him."_

_Was he right? Was I falling in love again? If I was, I need to get rid of Yuusaku as fast as possible…and this was hard enough as it was. "Oh hell." I said to myself as Heiji just quietly laughed. "I have to go upstairs now." I said._

"_Thanks for doing this Kaito." He said._

"_It wasn't a problem." I said redressing. I said goodnight to Heiji, walked upstairs, and Yuusaku was standing there. "You just did the unthinkable, did you think I wouldn't find out?"_

_I was terrified. I was backed into a wall. "Did you think that I wouldn't know that you were secretly fucking Heiji?"_

_Oh god he was there, he heard everything. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_I HEARD YOU!" he yelled. He actually hit me. "I love you! I love you more than I've ever loved anyone even my WIFE! And I hear you doing something like that."_

"_You don't love me! If you loved me you wouldn't threaten my life everytime I go and see Heiji!"_

_I ran out of the house and went to one of my favorite little hidey places around the compound, I cried, this man needs to be rid of immediately. And I just don't know how to do it any faster…_


	15. Hakuba Confesses: The Kiss of Fate

Chapter 14: Hakuba's Confession

A/N: Notice the theme? LOL lots of love, confessing, and absolute awesomeness of the smut variety? I'm just awesome that way I suppose. This chapter Shinichi's about to figure out the awful truth…does Hakuba truly love Kaito? Or is it too soon to tell? NEXT CHAPTER YOU GET TO MEET THE COUNCIL! (and you'll get a shit ton of giggles…we need some happy in this fic…and with who I have in mind, there's going to be quite a bit of them.) We're going back to Japan next chapter because I'm just awesome that way. Enjoy yet another depressing chapter of loves lost-ish… NEXT CHAPTER: Back to Japan: Confessions, Love, and the Council

Present day: Three days after the drugging

Hakuba's detox is going too long, something's wrong. I wanted to call Kaito earlier and see what the hell was going on between him and Saguru but decided against it. I'd rather hear it from him than from the other. He was sweating out the blood that I had been literally forcing down his throat with a straw so that he wouldn't die of starvation, shaking, all the signs of withdrawal symptoms that you would have as a human who hasn't had coffee in a couple days. His eyes suddenly burst open, "Shinichi?"

"Took you long enough, three days is a little extreme don't you think?" I said with a smile which knowing my luck would go away within minutes.

"What happened?" he asked sitting up and groaning and creaking as if he had died again and hadn't been up for days on end.

"You were stupid and left your drink sitting around and someone drugged it, psh, and you're supposed to be a detective."

"Shinichi, what aren't you telling me?"

"Let's go for a walk, you think you can?" I asked him softly. It wasn't like I was forcing him to go.

"I think I can, you mind if I take a shower first I feel all…what's the word for it…icky." I couldn't help but laugh…he said icky and I don't think I've ever heard him not be technical in his words, he would have said something along the lines of disgusting, or something like that.

"You want some company?" I practically purred, I wanted proof, I wanted to know if he would call me Kaito in the throws of passion.

"We've done it on planes, boats, we've done it in the back of a taxi once, never doing that again for the record, you've never asked me for shower sex before, Shinichi seriously is something wrong?"

"No, not at all." I lied. "I just wanted to try it with you since the last time that I did, well nevermind." I looked at him and there was a look of almost recognition in his eyes.

"Since Heiji." He whispered.

"If you don't want to, I understand."

"Get in here you pansy!" he said pulling me into the bathroom and against the bathroom door. "What's with this stupid bowtie you wear it everywhere!" he mumbled taking it off.

"You're one to talk Mr. Three Piece Suit in Summer!" I said nibbling his earlobe.

"Mmm Shinichi, you going to slowly torture me like last time, because I'm all for that." He said.

"Turn the water on, this is meant to be done in the shower right?" I said with a smile.

From the steam that I saw from the shower, he wasn't one for cold water. I remember him telling me once that cold water and him didn't get along, it was almost as if he was scared of it.

"I put a little cold in for your benefit." He told me. Completely naked now he got into the shower and waited for me to enter along with him.

"Thank you it's much appreciated." I said stepping in behind him, rubbing my hands against his wet back.

"Shinichi, your hands are nice." He said and I slightly wished that he was shorter than me, that was the one drawback I think, I mean at least Heiji and I were the same height which made this slightly easier on my part.

"Do you want me to wash your back for you?"

"I want you to do a whole hell of a lot more than just washing my back." He said. Oh great now I have a frisky person who may be in love with someone else making me want to do wicked things to him. So I did. I turned him around so that he was facing me, and I bit him.

"Hell Shinichi!" he practically screamed, pleasure and pain had to roll through him at that same time, "do it again."

I did it again, not in the same spot mind you but it still made him "Breathe" extremely hard, and frankly that wasn't the only thing that was hard. "Shinichi, do something about this, please?"

_Hakuba's POV:_

I knew this wasn't Kaito doing this to me, but somewhere in my mind I wanted to scream his name, make it heard that I was having slight feelings toward the man that reminded me so much of Shinichi. When he asked me whether I wanted to have company in the shower and I accepted I didn't know that he was going to feather touch me, and do all these things. I think I may have did something during my drugged time. I wish I could remember what it was.

Fingers touched my nipples as Shinichi's mouth engulfed me. I let out a strangled moan that I had tried to hold back, but with all my pleasure sensors being fondled and played with all at the same time, there wasn't a chance in hell that this was going to last long (plus it's been three days.)

Shinichi smiled around me and hummed, the frakking bastard is trying to slowly torture me, and I don't know why. It would have pissed me off if I wasn't looking for something to hold on to so that I could stay standing.

He turned me around again, so that I was facing the wall again. Disgusting smelling hotel conditioner was the lube of choice, I mean it's not like it mattered or anything it wasn't being used to wash my hair right?

He slowly added his fingers in looking for the right places, seeing stars, I moaned. "Right there Shinichi," I moaned as he hit the spot a few more times before pulling out his fingers and replacing them with well himself. He waited till I nodded my head to move.

Biting, playing with my nipples, doing everything he could as he was fucking me into the shower wall, "Shinichi, Shinichi…"

_Kaito! Kaito!_

This isn't one of the fantasies that I accidentally had back when I was with Kaito all the time, this was the real thing, and it was with Shinichi. Shame on me for thinking about him at a time like this, we came together. For some reason the water was still hot so we cleaned up, got dressed, and started out for our walk. This is how I knew something was going on.

"Saguru, I need to ask you something." He told me in a soft voice, almost as if he were hurt.

"Shinichi, what's the matter?"

"What's going on between you and Kaito?"

My heart would have stopped if it hadn't already. Oh my god what the hell did I do? "Nothing….well something did happen but I swear it will never happen again."

"Saguru…"

"He kissed me okay, and I almost kissed him back!" I said as we reached the docks Edges Albert Docks if I remember right, my father brought me here as a child.

He just stared at me as if his life was crumbling. "Saguru, he's with my father, weird as that is, but it's the truth."

What was I supposed to say? That I had been secretly working with Kaito and Heiji to get his father arrested and put do death for crimes too unsightly to mention? "I know, and I know he knows, like I said it will never happen again." _At least not in front of you…_ What the hell am I thinking? I love Shinichi…and I plan on staying with him until I reunite him and Heiji.

_But you are also developing feelings for Kaito, what would happen if your plan backfired, and instead of you getting Heiji to safety…you end up dead as does Heiji and Kaito for going against everything Yuusaku did?_

Shut up stupid little voice in my head telling me to do the opposite thing then what I should.

"Are you developing feelings for Kaito?"

"What the hell am I supposed to say Shinichi? Kaito kissed me, I stood there in a daze for a good long time before it hit me what he had done, I love you Shinichi, I would do nothing to jeopardize that."

"You didn't answer my question, fine if you won't answer it…maybe Kaito will. We're going home."

_See you're going to see your precious Kaito again, he's going to do all kinds of things to you, dreams or not, he loves you and he's just too afraid to admit it because of what that man is doing to him. Don't let him get hurt Saguru, you two have a bond, though it's slowly developing, it is yours and yours alone._

_You let him do things to you that shouldn't be allowed in public like you and Shinichi in the taxi…_

Even though Shinichi was walking away with this look of defeat on his face, the only thing I could think of (or that little voice in the back of my head) was about how I didn't want Kaito to be hurt. In truth, I don't want him to be hurt, I want him to feel loved by someone who truly cares for him.

_Like you._

Yes, stupid little place in the back of my mind….Like me.

And with that final thought, I followed Shinichi back to the hotel, look of defeat also on my face. I'm falling in love with Kaito Kuroba, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.


	16. Back to Japan Confessions, Love, Council

Chapter 15: Back to Japan: Confessions, Love, and the Council

A/N: I'm putting a little moment of whoa in this chapter, something that should make many people happy that this FINALLY came to pass…Next Chapter: Nakamori's Revelation Oh for for the record ranking members of the Council go as follows:

1: Wataru Takagi

2: Miwako Sato

3: Ginzo Nakamori

4: Sanzo Yokomizo

5: Jugo Yokomizo

6: Eri Kisaki

7: Mouri Kogorou

8: Misao Yamamura

9: Kansuke Yamato (doesn't show up just yet, he was on assignment)

We're back home, it's been quite some time since we were back, mind you a couple years isn't a long time, but hey he wants the truth, he might as well get it from the horse's mouth. I should say that he's home, I don't get that luxury. I heard something happening when we got back to the house.

"Tell me where you're hiding him!" Kaito said with a slight twinge of anger in his voice.

"Why so you can sleep with him again? That's not happening." Yuusaku said. He had this sadistic smile on his face at the time.

_He slept with Heiji? Well that's a development…_

"Please for the love of god tell me where you're hiding him."

_He moved Heiji, that's not much better._

"Hakuba and Shinichi are here let's go greet them." Yuusaku said.

I hid myself, so that when he walked past he wouldn't see me. Kaito looked lost, he fell to the ground. "Kaito…" I said as I walked out of the spot I hid.

"Saguru? Oh god, he moved him. You have to save Shinichi from that man, that man doesn't deserve to live…"

"Shhh." I took him into my arms and hugged him, "Let's just keep to the plan and look for Heiji in our own time, we don't need his help."

"You mean it?" he said looking up into my face, there were streams of bloodtears running down his face.

"Of course I do, in the couple years we've known each other, have I ever lied to you?"

"I knew I fell for you for a reason." He whispered.

My eyes widened at this revelation. "Kaito…"

"I wish you didn't have to leave me with him, I wish that he was gone and we could be together…"

"Kaito, what happened to this "I'm never going to fall in love with anyone ever again?"

"I didn't expect to, I didn't expect to fall in love with you, I didn't expect to have dreams about you every night when you were away, and I sure as hell didn't mean to call your name when Heiji was calling me Shinichi in the heat of passion."

"Wait, wait a minute, you yelled my name literally during sex? You are a horrible hum….wait I shouldn't say that should I? Have you ever had that little voice in the back of your head, you know the one that tells you what you should do, or what you shouldn't do?" I asked him.

"Yeah, course I have, the one that tells me that I should just leave, the one that tells me there's not a chance in hell that I'm not going to go through with my plan, the one that tells me how much I love you even though I promised myself that I would never fall in love again. Saguru, I have never felt this way about someone, at least this intensely. I felt like there was something missing every day you were gone, when this is all over and done with, Heiji back with Shinichi, that man gone, will you please stay with me?" His purple eyes stared into my brown eyes.

"My feelings are still trying to work themselves out, I'm pretty sure that I know how I feel about you, a couple days I was imagining you were Shinichi during some of the hottest shower sex I've ever had, mind you it's the only shower sex I've ever had…so I guess you can't be at fault for calling out my name, Kaito…I think I'm falling in love with you too." I whispered lowering my lips down to his in a slow kiss, well at least it started off slow. It got hotter and more passionate, something I wouldn't have expected so soon after telling Shinichi about the first one, the one he instigated.

"What happened to keeping up appearances until the plan came to pass?" said a voice from behind them. "Who would have thought that your place had a dungeon under the dungeon?"

"Thanks for that mood changer you bastard." Kaito said almost too happily.

"If you wanted to find me all you had to do was cry like a pansy some more to that bastard, he would have eventually given you a hint, he may hate us but he's not an idiot."

"We're going for our first meeting with the council today." Kaito said.

"Not until you talk to Shinichi you're not, he's in a tizzy…I kind of accidentally called him you when I was drugged by someone. Needless to say the fact you kissed me came out and he's not pleased with me."

Heiji broke down laughing, I could tell that it hurt quite a bit but I let him have his moment. "What the hell? You got drugged? You called him Kaito? At least during the hot shower sex you left it in your head…Though, drugging is one of Yuusaku's favorite ways of messing with people's heads, so be careful. He's been leaving the house more often."

"You have a point, he's been leaving everytime you two have since the night you were changed. He always ends up coming back, but everytime you two leave he's always gone within days. I think he may have had something to do with Shinichi changing you in the first place."

None of this made sense, Yuusaku Kudo seemed like such a nice man when I first met him. And now when I look at him, he makes me want to run away in fear of being hurt by him. "He's trying to get Shinichi."

"And he will find ways to hurt you at any cost…Do you understand? You were bait even before this plan came into effect. I wish there was a way to prove he had something to do with it though."

"Which means…we're going to have to wait." Heiji said with a sigh. "I'm going to be locked in a cell for the rest of my life…and you will be too if you don't quit messing around with Kaito, he's very possessive of his "lover" slash assault victim."

"Shinichi told me, but it's not my fault I swear!"

"No, that would be my fault." Kaito said softly. "Me and my stupid dreams."

"About him?" Heiji asked.

"No, about trying to save you." He said, "that's how he figured out you were alive in the first place. I asked him to stay with me, and it was like that for well the first six months, then when he left well you know."

"So when are you going then?" Heiji asked.

_As soon as I get Shinichi off our backs that's when. _I thought to myself. "Wipe those damn tears off your face, he's going to suspect something's wrong if you go upstairs with all that blood on your face."

"Good point." He said with a grin. At least we knew where Heiji was now in case it was needed. He pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned his face. We went upstairs to face the wrath of Shinichi.

"Well there you are, downstairs doing rude and obscene things to Kaito were you?" I was taken aback. He just autosumed that I was with Kaito doing things.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled at him. "How dare you automatically assume that!"

"What? After calling me Kaito? After you telling me that he kissed you? What the hell did you expect me to think Saguru?"

If my heart could beat, it would be screaming, it's not my fault that we fell in love, though my thoughts are conflicted, I have a pretty good idea of how I feel towards the Shinichi-like…

"What I did was an accident, it shouldn't have happened Shinichi, and for that I apologize."

_Such a liar, but he's a good one…_

"Oh, an accident huh? What would my father think when he found out that you went kissing someone else?"

There it was, the look of absolute fear.

"What are you afraid of what he's going to do to you when he finds out?" Shinichi said snidely. This was out of character even for him.

_No he's afraid of what he will do to me, don't you get it, I'm doing this for you! I'm trying to break off slowly you asshat so that when Heiji gets out of there you'll understand._

"Finds out what?" Yuusaku said as he walked into the room.

"Saguru, we're leaving. Don't expect us back for a bit, we're going to Tokyo…" Kaito said the look of absolute fear still in his face.

"Not until you tell…" we were already out the door never letting Shinichi finish his sentence.

It wasn't long until we hit Tokyo, he didn't tell us why we were here but I had a slight idea. This was the meeting grounds of the Council and since the oldest of them was based here that's where the Council held their meetings. Or at least that's what I was told.

"And this is what it comes down to, coming to meet good ol' Takagi-Keiji and friends." Kaito said glad to be out of that house.

"Don't they get irritated being called the "and friends" I mean Takagi "and friends" sounds a bit…"

"That was his choice…to tell you the truth over half the people on this council are frakking idiots, the only two that have any sense of justice are the Yokomizos and Eri Kisaki. I mean sure Takagi does, but he's been alive for almost four hundred years, he was in London during the Bubonic Plague. He's also the oldest of the council."

We walked into the police station, for some reason that was the base of the operations of the council? What about the different prefectures and, oh hell I don't even know anymore.

"What did you want to see us for Kaito?" came a voice from behind us. A little goofy looking man, I couldn't really explain him, but his sideburn like grey hair was almost laughable.

"Nakamori, it's good to see you." Kaito said with a smile on his face. So this is the guy he counts almost as a father like figure to him.

"Kaito, last time you asked for a meeting of the council, even though one of us is still on assignment…it went against you. I don't want that to happen to you again, not after last time." He said.

"That's why this time I have a witness, and we plan on getting him so that I don't have to put up with him anymore, and Shinichi won't either."

"Wait you've tried this before! You never said that before!" I said with this slight look of disappointment. "What's going to change? I've never really seen him hurt you, I've seen what he's done to Heiji, but never anything to you in particular."

"Explain what you mean in detail please?" a woman came out of the woodwork, two brothers who could look as if they were twins, but again, coral hair? Quite laughable if you ask me.

"I thought Yuusaku Kudo was a good guy when I first met him, then I met Kaito who seriously looked like everytime they were in the same room he wanted to flee. I found out after Kaito had a bad dream a couple years ago that he had been keeping a man named Heiji Hattori locked down in Kaito's basement for over fifty years at that time. He's all chained up and it's not a good look for him. Kaito has been taking care of Heiji, and he feels like he's a prisoner in his own house. He's afraid to be alone, so whenever we come back…well you get the idea."

"Who are you?" the man who asked me this had a voice that made me want to punch out his voice box.

_Who the hell is this arrogant prick?_

"Hakuba Saguru, I was changed by Shinichi Kudo in 1950."

"OH you're the shooting victim!" Takagi's eyes got wide. "Any vampire change is supposed to be given to the council to make sure that it went smoothly. Shinichi came and told us immediately about you, but he also told us more like asked us, if we could take a look into how it happened. Kudo doesn't think that it was an accident and has been investigating it with us."

_It wasn't an accident? Well Mr. Detective are you going to talk to him about his suspicions? Kaito seems to think that Yuusaku may have something to do with it…are you going to stick with this ludicrous plan?_

I hate you little voice in brain! Maybe I should name you something… "Hold on, Shinichi thinks that my death wasn't an accident and was an official hit? I was only in University what the hell could I have done?"

"I don't know, but we've been looking into it. Nothing strange has popped up except one thing. That day there was evidence that Yuusaku Kudo was trailing Shinichi for some reason…but we have no proof that he's the one who could have done it. Kaito said you have a plan."

"No, Heiji had a plan…use me as the little bait that could." I sighed.

"Explain this please?" I thought that there was nine people in this council, I've met Takagi, Nakamori, the Yokomizos, Eri and voice box killer man who I've learned is named Mouri Kogorou, and this bug-eyed guy…where's the ninth?

"You see, when I met Kaito and Heiji for the first time, I was told that anyone who got close to Shinichi was bound to get hurt in some way. They are convinced that he has a "son complex."

"That would make sense, Shinichi was the only family he had left after his wife died. Could that be why he took Kaito?"

"Are you stupid Takagi?" another woman remarked.

"Sato?"

"He took on Kaito because well, Kaito was the one who changed him, and because he looked a hell of a lot like Shinichi, if this stuff about Heiji is true, its because Shinichi and Heiji were lifemates and he couldn't understand that, hence the use of Saguru here as the bait, it seems that Shinichi fell in love with him and if this is true, Yuusaku will find a way to keep him as a captive."

"With all the new technologies and stuff coming out, we can figure this out. If there were something we could do about it now…" Nakamori said.

"We could use Kaito, Saguru, and Shinichi as intel." Eri said. "Those three boys know more about him, and how he operates. I mean if this whole thing is true…"

"You want us to try to get him to flat out tell us that he's in love with his son, not with Kaito? What do you want us to carry wonky tape players the size of the state of Texas with us?" I exclaimed.

"Come back and see us again…not immediately, but we don't want them thinking that you're doing something behind their back." Nakamori said. "Kaito if this is true what this man is doing to you, I'll make sure he pays for it, you hear me?"

_I like this guy, he's a lot like you._

"If he lies another finger on him he's going to have to get through me first." I said to the man, Nakamori.

He looked at me as if shocked, then it were as it hit him. He realized the plan, he smiled which I really couldn't imagine this man with the bad sideburns doing. "If you don't keep my son safe, I'll kill you myself you hear me?"

The other 8 suddenly realized it too, I was getting the if it were the case "If you hurt my daughter I'll kill you." Speech. "I promise I'll keep him safe, I'm the bait remember?" I said as we walked out of the police station.

Kaito started laughing. "Oh my god, he gave you the "If you hurt my daughter," speech, that old sap. He realized how we felt for each other before we did, are we really that stupid?"

"Nah, it just didn't hit us until we realized it ourselves." I said lightly pecking him on the lips. "Besides, we have eternity to figure it out, at least, when we get rid of Yuusaku Kudo."


	17. Nakamori's RevelationThe Hotel Incident

Chapter 16: Nakamori's Revelation and the Hotel Incident

A/N: I wanted to do some happy (though Shinichi might not be all that happy)…since the home stretch of this fic isn't really you know…well happy, we still have kidnapping, and some other things I'm not quite ready to mention. But considering I spent a good long time (and a couple confusing chapters) developing Kaito and Hakuba's relationship. So today ladies and gentlefolk, Kaito and Hakuba's first time! Next Chapter: Chapter 17: Fast Forward Twenty Years: The Plan Begins (Thank god for Survellance Cameras)

_Nakamori's mind process: After Kaito and Hakuba leave…_

_I've seen him in love before, I also have seen him hurt. I don't know the boy that he was with, except for the fact that he was with Shinichi Kudo. There was something about how those two were together, how close they were. Kaito's in love again, he wants all this with Yuusaku to go through. He wants this Heiji person who was never registered with us. If he was forcibly changed that's penalty with the vampires is death._

_When I saw that Saguru boy with Kaito, I saw the look of absolute love in his eyes. Kaito seemed to have the same look, I wouldn't have given him the talk if that were the case. There's just something about him that made me smile on the inside. He wants this Saguru kid, and Saguru's feelings feel almost conflicted, but he knows, he knows that he wants Kaito. I wouldn't be surprised if he stays in Tokyo for the night._

_All I know is that that boy breaks Kaito's heart, I will have to kill him slowly. But he seems like he's too good to ruin Kaito's life. I told Kaito years ago that he shouldn't have gone falling in love with that older man, Yuusaku Kudo. There was something about him that made me want to kill him for stealing Kaito away. I don't know if he saw him as an almost surrogate father-type person or something. It was weird when Kaito said he fell in love for the first time. _

_Kaito's actually old enough to be in the council, but because of his problem that he had before with us, he's not allowed to join. Kaito could have been a very good asset to this council. Shinichi's already a detective but he's still too young, a hundred and ten years isn't quite old enough to be council material just yet. But there's something about this Saguru, his thought processes that I've seen, the plan that these three boys came up with using this boy as bait…I wouldn't mind having this Heiji, or perhaps Hakuba himself on the council. _

_I just hope that their plan works, because I don't want to see Kaito hurt…_

Hakuba's POV:

"Where are we going now?" I asked Kaito. He was too happy.

"We're staying here, I haven't been out of my house for years, and I have a plan to make my mood, and possibly yours, a little more happy." He said with a grin.

"Seriously, I haven't stayed around here before, do you know your way around here?"

"It's been over ten years, and you haven't stayed in Tokyo before?"

"Why are you so surprised? As long as I don't have to have sex in a taxi I'm good."

"Wait, you've had sex in a taxi? With an actual driver in the car with you, seriously, you two have some stories I have to hear."

"It wasn't comfortable at all, I would prefer never having sex in a car again…it was cramped, it wasn't comfortable, my legs hurt for the rest of the trip afterwards, and we had to pay extra for the cleaning of the car seats because Shinichi was too frisky."

Kaito didn't want to hear my stories, I could tell. But when we ended up in front of a hotel my mind went reeling into thought processes that shouldn't have been allowed. There was something about him that made me want to do things that I wouldn't do any other time.

"I have plans for you, I hope you don't mind."

_Plans huh? We both know that he wants to do something to you, against walls, in showers, in bed, you are going to be spending all night with this man, and he wants to do wicked things to you._

I couldn't help but whimper, my back of my mind voice wasn't helping the fact that I had a feeling that something was going to happen. We walked into the hotel and since we were both seriously good with our money, we got one of the suites. It didn't take two minutes of us getting there before my taller body was pushed up against the door and Kaito kissing me as if there wasn't going to be a tomorrow for me.

I was in shock, but after a couple seconds my eyes closed and I gave into the kiss. I started kissing him back with a ferocity I never had with Shinichi. Hands moving around, lips moving to different parts of my face, he found my favorite kissing spots. Behind my ears are extremely sensitive, when he gets to that point of my body I let out a little moan.

"Your ears? Really?"

"It's my only ticklish spot, leave me alone."

My eyes fluttered shut as he started kissing my neck softly, before I felt his fangs protruding from his mouth as if he were looking for the perfect spot to bite. It seems he found it, his fangs pierced my skin, my breathing became ragged, my body tensed up, and the first thing I did as I felt it was moaned extremely loud with pleasure. There was no pain, just this extreme pleasure that made me want to switch places with him.

I never understood why I preferred the submissive role in any relationship I've been involved in. Mind you there was only really Shinichi, but I preferred to take the role of submissive. "Love you." He said as he stopped sucking and moved back up to my face taking in my own blood as his lips touched mine.

We started removing clothes and I ended up under Kaito on the bed. "You are a beautiful man, Hakuba." He said.

"Saguru." I complained. "Intimate moments deserve first names don't you think?"

He kissed down my body, "Wait, shouldn't I do something? I mean don't get me wrong I love getting pleasure from such a beautiful man, but I can't help but think you're being neglected." I said softly.

"Don't worry about it, just being with you right here, right now, is making me happy."

_Corny ass bastard…_

His tongue started moving down my body, my breathing had been becoming more labored again. He flicked my nipple with his tongue and I cried out. I have three extremely sensitive places, two are self-explanatory, the other is behind the ear. It seems that Kaito is the only other person who knows that now. Shinichi never asked, or tried to find it.

My eyes rolled back again, there was something about this man's tongue, his mouth can do wicked things. "You are far too sensitive." He said with a laugh.

"Why do you keep stopping? This is just getting ridiculous!" I said with a smile, as I flipped spots with him. "I may like being the submissive one when it comes to being in bed, but I also like giving pleasure too." I whispered in his ear, lightly biting down on it.

His eyes are glazing over lightly, I kissed him softly starting to move down his body leaving little nibbly marks all over him. "If you're going to bite me do it properly!" he complained playfully.

"Anywhere in particular?"

"I don't care!"

The juncture between his shoulder and his neck was in perfect view, my fangs bit into him, he squirmed, moaned, cried out…

_And he says you're sensitive…_

I smiled at what "mindvoice" I really need to name it…I moved down his body, giving him the same treatment that he had given me before. His body was working in overdrive, I wanted to do suck him off, but I couldn't do that. "Why did you stop?"

"I want you to…" I didn't get to finish my sentence, it was as if he figured out what the hell I wanted in moments. He went and got something. I'm assuming the lubrication, he covered his fingers and slowly pushed them in. One by one, my body tensed up at first, this is the first time that I've had sex with someone other than Shinichi, and the worst part…I didn't care, there was something about Kaito that just made me not care.

He found it, I pushed myself into his fingers to make it so that he properly hit the spot. "Kaito…" I moaned, "Please, I need you."

He pulled out his fingers and covered himself with the lotion. He slowly pushed himself in, waited for me to adjust to it, when I nodded my head showing that I was ready, he started moving in me.

It took him literally two thrusts to refind the one spot he needed to to get me to scream like a girl. "Kaito!" I yelped, "right there."

He moved faster, I can tell that this was the first time that he's actually did this to someone with consent from the person, "Saguru, I'm close."

"I am too." I whimpered as he started moving faster, me moving in the rhythm with him, "Kaito I'm…"

"Saguru…" he came, I felt it. I felt the surge of pleasure as I screamed and came myself. It was one of the most intense feelings I had ever had.

"My feelings aren't conflicted any more." I smiled and started stroking his hair as he pulled out.

"That's good to know, you want the shower first?"

"Why don't we take a bath? Enjoy the hot water and whatnot…" I asked.

"You're a kinky bastard you know that?"

"Next time…I'm bringing out my cuffs." I said with a grin, dragging him to the bathroom.


	18. Kaito's Under Arrest

Chapter 17: Kaito's Under Arrest

A/N: Okay so I lied, I told ya the next chapter was going to skip twenty years right? Well because of a slightly short yet insightful review…(Yes I'm talking to you Pandakitty!) I had to accept the request…so without further ado…Kaito and Saguru's second time, (See? Kaito isn't the kinky one after all…Saguru is and he didn't even realize it! *grins*)

Next Chapter: Well I already gave it in the last chapter….

OH and look out for a new fic of awesomeness coming out sometime in the next couple weeks. Why Did I Deserve to Die: A Circular Love Story sort of in the same vein as this fic, just with ghosts and reincarnation instead…If you can guess the coupling I'll give you cyber cookies! LOL.

I had the first good sleep I've had in years that day, the day after we you know, had sex for the first time. I have reason to believe that even though Shinichi was definitely adventurous to say the least, Saguru didn't like the ideas he had, and the places he wanted to do it. But it was strange, I woke up the next night and when I opened my eyes Saguru was looking down on me with what almost seemed like an evil gleam in his eyes. "Kuroba Kaito, you're under arrest."

_He told you that next time cuffs would be involved didn't he?_

My hands were handcuffed to the headboard of the bed. "What am I charged with keibu?" I asked with an increased love of Saguru at the moment. He was taking the initiative, I like that about him.

"Taking me hostage and having your way with me." He said moving closer to my still naked from last night's escapades (and bath, you can't forget the bath) body. "Sort of like what I'm about to do right now." He said kissing my lips, my neck, when he bit down I didn't expect it.

_Dear god, you are more sensitive then he is!_

My eyes rolled back in my head, I wanted to touch him, do anything to him to keep him doing everything that he was doing. Sure, our relationship is sort of forbidden and whatnot, but that's what makes it you know, well, hot! And the fact that he was kind enough to live up to his word, that made him even more…god and he loves being submissive, which I don't understand because at this moment, right now, as he's kissing down my body, is making a very hot dominator.

"Hmm, what should I do to you?" he said kissing back up and kissing my lips while his were covered in my blood.

_He wants you to do whatever the hell you want…_

As if my mind voice and I were thinking in tandem that's almost word for word what I said. His nimble fingers pinched my nipples, as soon after they were followed by his tongue. My breath hitched, my eyes rolled again, what I wouldn't give to hold his head at the moment. He likes nibbling, biting is only on the neck, it seems that he likes to hear the noises I make up close, he's kind of like me in that aspect, I love the noises up close, it turns me on even more.

His lips moved down lower, licking my navel, before going down lower, to the point he neglected yesterday. "I'm sorry I neglected you yesterday, today I'll make it worth tenfold." He said. Licking the entire shaft until he got to the head, back down again, up and down as if he were teasing me. He was going to torture me, my hands were bound so I couldn't force him to do anything.

My head lulled back, even though all he was doing was licking up and down my shaft as if it were rock candy, or a popsicle, I think the latter would be the more suitable choice, rock candy's bumpy and stuff. The last time up and down before he engulfed my head in his mouth and just sucked that for a minute. "You know, if this wasn't your only pair of handcuffs I'd probably break them." I said in ragged breaths.

That only made him more vigorous in his movements as he slowly moved up and down my shaft. I don't think that anyone has ever made my toes curl before, his slow movements and the fact that I was almost to my limit he stopped.

"What the hell?" I whimpered. "I was almost done."

"I want to do something I've never done before Kaito, and I intend to do it, and hopefully give ourselves one of the most pleasurable experiences of our lives, I mean I've never made Shinichi's toes curl up like that before, and you look ever so sexy when you're restrained."

He grabbed the lotion from last night and coated his fingers in it. "You'll tell me if I'm doing something wrong right?"

_He's concerned for your well-being even in bed…how cute!_

"Of course I will, but I doubt you'll do anything wrong, I mean you've been doing good so far, you're the only person to give me a not quite complete toe curling blowjob.

_He's also the only one who you're letting do this who hasn't hurt you in the past._

His index finger went in first, up and down, in and out, then his middle finger. It's amazing how someone who hasn't done this before at least topping someone has found it as fast as he did.

"Saguru!" I yelped. I couldn't help myself, I pulled hard and those fucking handcuffs still didn't come free of my hands.

"Do you want to hold me as I…"

"God yes, please, let me out of the hand cuffs."

The smirk came back I almost thought he was going to deny me that one thing. He pulled out his fingers and I groaned from the emptiness that was now there. He undid the cuffs and slowly inserted himself into me with intricate precision. "Are you ready?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded and he started moving. I loved it, his body and mine moving in tandem, "Bite me." He whispered.

It took me a couple seconds to realize he said anything at all, my fangs bit into his neck and he screamed my name. Mere seconds after that, he came inside of me, and I on our stomachs.

"You, Hakuba Saguru, are a kinky bastard you know that?"

"I didn't until today, I mean you looked really, really hot writhing under my every movement, especially when I was licking you like a popsicle."

"My first thought was rock candy…"

"Rock Candy's all bumpy and stuff, you sir are definitely not."

"We should be getting back, we're already going to get flack because we didn't come back last night."

"Ten more minutes." Saguru said snuggling into me.

_A good dom (and sub) and likes cuddling…you picked a good one Kaito…_

Shut up voice in head, I'm enjoying this.


	19. Revelations and Kidnappings

Chapter 18: Revelations and Kidnappings

A/N: Shinichi is still trying to figure out what happened with Saguru's shooting…Thanks for reading!_ OH PS: There are many POV changes…please don't kill me for this! Please don't get extremely confuzzled…LIKE I DID! *headdesk*_

OH! I promised a wee ickle hint about the coupling for the cookies….there's going to be a very out of character Kaito….the rest is up to you…(Remember this fic is AU so it could be ANYONE! Though I swear on my life that it's not going to be Yuusaku again, this thought came to me on a whim, and I swear on my life it won't happen again! LOL) so there were technically two hints there…so good luck.

Next Chapter: The Torture of Hakuba Saguru (*sadface right?*)

_He looks quite dashing in that suit doesn't he Kaito?_

Saguru could wear black and red whenever he felt like it, a complete black suit with a red tie to finish it off, it's been twenty years since I saw him last, since the handcuffs, I remember it clear as day, if I could blush right now at what I remember I so would have forever ago. The night we got home though that was a different story, I don't want to remember that moment ever again.

"_Why didn't you come home last night Kaito?"_

"_It doesn't matter, we didn't have time to get back before the sun came up so we stayed at a hotel in Tokyo."_

"_Oh? What did you do?" _

"_We slept, you think I'm that stupid, I'm not in the mood to die thanks." _

"_Why do I get the idea that you are lying to me Kaito?"_

"_Because you always get the impression that I'm lying to you, I mean it's not rocket science to know you are a possessive bastard."_

_His hands around my throat, threw up against the wall as if I were a ragdoll, that seems to be one of his favorite things to do when I've angered him in some way, if there's a wall nearby, I'm up against it. _

"_I swear, I didn't do anything, please stop." This is the first time I wanted to cry, sure he's raped me against walls, knocked me out on several occasions, I didn't shed a tear. Why did I want to cry now? Because I have someone that I care for more now, I have Saguru, and I was lying to protect him._

_The next thing I remembered was waking up in bed alone with a note next to me on my bedside table…_

'If I figure out that you slept with Hakuba, he's not going to be the only one with immense problems.'

Yuusaku

Present Day:

It was that frakking suit, I wanted to do wicked things to him, I didn't know how to go about it though, I was sure that there was a chance that he might go down and see Heiji, I don't know though, Shinichi looks like he was hit by a bus, he had to think that we had done something, or else I wouldn't have felt the pent up energy, aka extremely bad sexual tension between them.

"He looks quite delectable in that suit doesn't he?"

_Leave him alone, leave me and Hakuba alone, we want to be together._

"What do you expect me to say, "Oh yes Yuusaku, I want to fuck him against a wall in that suit?"

_Well, technically…_

Shut up voice in head!

"Makes you want to do wicked things to him doesn't it? You really do want to do that don't you? You want to get rid of the one person that actually cared for you? I wasn't lying about that note you know, I meant every word." He whispered as he walked away. Sure the note was a whole 17 words long (18 if you include his name), but it had it's meaning, and frankly there are three people in this equation and if he knows that Heiji's involved too, than he's in for the running of "Holy death of the Hellish Jealous Popsy!" That title made me laugh, even in how it felt in the equation, can it be a memoir title or something? I think that could work…

It didn't take long for Shinichi and Hakuba to split ways, their bags were placed in separate rooms now, and for some reason, it didn't matter to him. I went down to see Heiji.

"Well, you look like you've seen better days." Heiji said as I went to the down-downstairs, could be considered a sub-basement.

"He threatened me again." I said with a slight bit of weakness, you know what in this case I say Frak the poker face, I'm not going to die thanks.

"You shouldn't have fucked him in Tokyo, that would be considered your fault Kaito."

"It was a mutual thing, I preferred the night we came home, but that's beside the point."

"But you're not in the mood to tell me that story? I mean, if you preferred the night after something good must have truly happened."

"Let's just say the five words "Kuroba Kaito, you're under arrest." And leave it at that."

"They weren't pink and fuzzy were they?" it was as if he figured it out, mind you if those five words were mentioned during sex, then you could imagine that they were used.

"Nope, just regular, standard grade, handcuffs." I felt his arm wrap around me and pull me back into him. "I missed you Kaito." Saguru whispered in my ear, I had a feeling that Heiji knew he was there for awhile but decided against telling me because he wanted me happy and whatnot.

"I missed you too." I said back with a smile on my lips. Feeling him nibble down my neck after 20 years, it made me think why I didn't fall for him the minute I met him.

"I would bite you, but I saw how menacing his eyes were when he was talking to you a bit ago…" he said to me. "He looks like he's on the warpath, like he wants to kill you."

"I lied to him about us sleeping together…so that it would keep you safe."

"Shinichi and I haven't slept together since he found out that you kissed me, so telling him that I actually handcuffed you to a bed and did wicked things to you probably wouldn't have bode well with him."

"Probably not…"

"Where's Shinichi anyway?"

"In his room doing something, I don't know, ever since he forced me to go to Woodstock, he hasn't really done anything but figure out who shot me."

"Is he close?"

"I don't know, I've been leaving him alone while he works."

SHINICHI'S POV:

Notes are everywhere, I'm trying to keep calm. I think I know who shot him, I don't want to believe it either. There was something about this that just felt wrong, "Why? Why could he do such a thing to me?" I looked at my notes, the whole thing about being a detective for me is there is only one truth and I don't want to believe this one. This one makes me wonder if anything I've been told since I was changed was true. If he truly loved me, if he thought of me as a true family member, I knew that he had been following us, since we left to go to Liverpool, I didn't realize at the time that it was him that drugged Saguru.

Every little piece of evidence I've collected and have gotten from the council, everything leads to him….everything has led to none other than my father…My father Yuusaku Kudo was the one who killed Hakuba, and if he's been trying to kill him, maybe he'll keep trying. I may not love him like I once did, but I do know that he's killed, it's my fault for not figuring this out sooner…I have to tell the council.

SAGURU'S POV:

I don't remember going to sleep, I remember being in my room, separate from Shinichi, separate from Kaito, getting ready to take a bath. But when I woke up, I was definitely not in my room, in fact, I was in the sub-basement…not only that I was restrained.

_He figured you out…Looks like the plan has officially gone into effect._

"Kaito's right…this suit definitely makes you look delectable."

"What did you do to me?" I said trying to keep up the composure of not being incredibly scared, which I was.

"Well to start…I shot you, I didn't expect Shinichi to be there to save you…for some reason, someone had their eye on you and wanted me to kill you."

"So why did you keep alive for so long for?"

"Because you are always with my son, and frankly that in itself pisses me off to no end, but not only that, you have slept with Kaito, and you're going to pay for it."

_How did he figure out Kaito was lying? I wonder if Shinichi figured out if Yuusaku was the one who shot me…_

AHHH! This one was hard! I'm feeling more confused than I should with the end of this chapter…I'm not sure I want to write the next one without crying like a pansy! *sadface*


	20. Hakuba's TortureShinchi's RevCouncil

Chapter 20: Hakuba's Torture, Shinchi's Realization, and the Council

A/N: This chapter is exactly what the title implies, Hakuba gets tortured, Shinichi realizes that his father isn't the best person in the world, and the Council comes back! So read on and go ahead and read the companion piece to this But You're My Idiot and That's What Counts…and as you would expect, there are a couple POV changes.

Kaito's POV:

I made him feel violated, without his knowledge I had to put a bug on him. I had to put a bug on Hakuba. I felt like I was violating him in some way, but it was for his own safety. I have to talk to Shinichi, let him know what's going on because if he doesn't know than something horrible's going to happen to Hakuba.

I walked into the room that Shinichi has occupied, he was sitting on the floor, engrossed in work and the like. "How long?" he whispered. I could tell that he wasn't in the best state to speak to much of anyone in any case.

"How long what?"

"How long has he been following us? How long has he been hurting you?"

The second question took me completely by surprise. "Shinichi?"

"He tried to kill him, he was the one who shot Saguru, he just didn't intend on me being there at the time, Kaito…seriously, how long has he been hurting you!"

"It's been like this for a long time, since he moved here to be with me."

"Kaito, you should have went to the council with this! Kaito, I have to go to the council and tell them what I found out, come with me and tell them about it."

"I was going to go anyway…follow up on our visit."

"Shouldn't Saguru come with us then?"

"I haven't seen him today, come to think of it I haven't seen him since last night."

"You really love him don't you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to, he came and helped me through a nightmare, and he stayed with me, I never expected him to stay with me every day for six months, then I kissed him, oh god it's all my fault isn't it?"

"I wouldn't expect anything else from an abuse victim. You're my best friend, I'm sorry I couldn't take you with me, it's just I didn't know at the time."

"We should go to the council Shinichi, I need to talk to Nakamori about something. We've had a plan in effect for quite some time to get Yuusaku put in jail for quite some time."

Shinichi's eyes widened. "So, that's how you fell in love with him huh?"

"There's more than just us two as well." I said leaving out who it was. "Let's go."

With that Shinichi and I walked out of the house and went to Tokyo.

Heiji's POV:

The suit was even folded, he folded up the suit before he was put back up on the manacles. But the part of this whole thing that really scared me, he hasn't made a noise since he had been brought down here.

"So, how did it feel? How did it feel to sleep with Kaito?" Yuusaku's voice was almost menacing, though I'm glad that it isn't me for once, and I seriously don't like this boy who was going through this, but seriously he didn't deserve this.

I didn't hear him say anything, there was a little window in between the the two cells. He is quite attractive, what the hell am I saying? The poor kid is being tortured, there are knives, tweezers, hell he even brought in a blowtorch? What the hell is he going to use that for?

"I…I didn't sleep with him." I heard him say softly.

"You're a liar!" he dug a knife into him.

It's been three days since he brought down Hakuba, he was knocked out when he was brought down.

"Your eyes are a beautiful brown, if you lie to me, I'll burn one out."

Tokyo Police Department: Kaito's POV

"_Your eyes are a beautiful brown, if you lie to me, I'll burn one out."_

"You planted a bug on him!"

"That was the plan, I didn't expect it to happen so soon." My eyes started watering. Well you know what I mean.

"Kaito, what you did was extremely dangerous, what if my father finds it!"

"Shinichi, you figured something out?" Takagi asked. "Or else you wouldn't be here."

"It was him, my father did it. My father shot Saguru."

"He's torturing Saguru, he just threatened to, he just threatened to burn out one of his eyes."

I heard him screaming, something about that scream actually made Heiji say something. _"Don't, don't hurt him anymore, you already took one of his eyes."_

Shinichi's eyes widened. "Hei…Heiji?"

"He's the reason that you two came to live with me to start with. Your father has been keeping him captive under my house since you thought he died."

"I'm going to save Heiji…"

"Shinichi! Don't be so hasty, Kaito may have done something stupid, but it did help us know where Saguru is, and what kind of condition he is in."

"But Saguru isn't the only one down there, Heiji's down there too! I just spent almost a hundred years thinking that he was dead! And YOU, you knew about it."

"He told me not to say anything or else he'll kill me…you have no idea how hard it was not to say anything, the only reason that Saguru figured it out was because of the nightmare."

"That explains a lot of things, especially Woodstock. He would barely talk to me!"

"We need to figure out how to get them out…"

"I need to go and change my clothes, I kinda promised I'd save him in a specific outfit." I told Nakamori. "I'm not sure how you'll feel about it, since it's dad's."

"No, you didn't bring out…"

"Father's Kaitou Kid costume." I told him as I turned out and went to change.

Hakuba's POV:

It hurt, everything about this hurt. But the thing that knocked me for a loop was he actually burned out one of my eyes. The one eye that I had left had bloodtears running down, "Please stop, I swear on everything that I didn't sleep with Kaito, I was afraid of what you were going to do to him. It's been three days, I just don't want to die."

"Don't you understand Hakuba? You don't seem to get it…you were supposed to die back when I shot you, and yet Shinichi was there. So taking care of you right now would be the best thing to do to you, I mean, especially since you slept with Kaito…"

_Don't kill me, please I don't want to die, I want to live with Kaito, adopt wee ickle people, preferably a girl, I always wanted a daughter since I was little, thinking that I would get married to a beautiful girl and have a family…It's true I did sleep with Kaito, but it was because you didn't care enough for him, and he became scared of you…_

"Kind of makes you wish that he was here watching this doesn't it? Seeing the tears run down his face as I kill his lover. I would never want my love to be sad, but since he fell out of love with me to want you…"

"If you're going to kill me just get it over with, I mean you already have one of my eyes, might as well take my life too."

Police Station: Shinichi's POV

So this is what Hakuba meant by the white suit…I could completely understand why he fell for it. "So now that you're dressed in this extravagant getup can we go and save our lifemates now please?"

I saw the look in Nakamori's eyes when he looked Kaito down. "I never thought I'd see that outfit again after I saw your father die."

"We don't have time for sentimentality right now, I have to save Saguru!" the tears down his face had gotten worse. Something had happened, and I was scared to know the outcome. Sure, at first I loved Hakuba, I thought he was an uptight person, but he cared for me…

"Let's go." Sato said hauling Takagi alongside her, with Nakamori and the rest of the council behind.

AHHH! So frakking RUSHED! I'm sorry you guys I just wanted to finish…and I wanted a somewhat extreme thing to happen to my Saguru…the losing an eye thing was special…I kinda thought of it on a whim…since he wasn't going to lose Kaito (or is he? Nah there's no chance in hell I'm killing my Kaito….but there was a hint of what's to come in that last sentence…) And nobody has yet to even attempt guessing my coupling for next fic…I'm kind of debating which way I want it to go, cause I have two ideas for it…one way is equally as awesome….I may do both…(The second arc of this fic….will come after the ghosty story. :P)

Thanks for Reading!


	21. Saving Hakuba and Heiji

Proper Chapter 20: Saving Hakuba and Heiji

A/N: We're coming into the homestretch ladies and gentlefolk who are indeed reading this fic and the still two reviewers (Black Phantom 1412 and Pandakitty LOVE YA BUNCHES!) There is a little bit of dramatic irony in this chapter….watch out for it! This isn't quite the ending there's still an epilogue…Let's just say Hakuba's going to get what he wanted…in more ways than one, Oh and the next arc (after my weird idea that came to me) I'm bringing in the detective boys…Though they are all split up for reasons I'm not at liberty to give right now.

Hakuba's Mind Voice POV:

_This is it, I'm going to die, Yuusaku Kudo's going to kill me again and I'm going to properly go to the place in the sky where people don't properly come back from. He stole my eye already, and I told him that since he took that he should take my life as well. I hope someone realizes I'm gone. The plan went too fast, it wasn't supposed to happen yet, I wasn't supposed to lose body parts, and assuming even though I'm a vampire, eyes don't grow back._

_It's getting light outside now, my eye that's still there getting droopy, I don't know if it's because it's starting to get light out, or because he's back to doing horrible things. I've been through so much the past three days, I'm been raped, I've been stabbed, burned, my eye had been removed…I've come down to the conclusion there is going to be death, and it's not going to be anyone's but mine. Then I heard it…the door leading down the stairs, it was being opened, and there was more than one pair of footsteps. I may not die afterall. _

Kaito's POV:

I got to the house in record time, there was something about this that was all wrong, I stopped crying like a little girl halfway there, Shinichi still giving me the glare of death because I didn't tell him about Heiji. Though it could have been a glare of awe too, this outfit hasn't been out of dad's hidey hole since before he was killed. Nakamori wasn't liking that I brought it out either. He took me in as a sonlike person because my dad was his lifemate and bringing this out brought back horrible memories for him.

I ran down the stairs, Shinichi not far behind, the council stayed upstairs for the most part, only the head honcho types came down. And what I saw was something I never wanted to see again. Saguru hanging naked from the ceiling (I'm not seeing handcuffs in either of our immediate futures) one of his eyes were gone, he was beaten, bruised, though that should technically be impossible, and he looked on the verge of death.

Shinichi standing next to me at the time stared in even more disgust. He was watching his father torture someone that he's been taking care of for almost 40 years and it was looking as if he was going to kill him. "Dad what are you doing?"

It was if Yuusaku was pulled out of a trance, he turned around, he saw us and literally wanted to bolt as fast as he could, as if I'd let him. "Let me through!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry I can't do that, I was told to kill this boy and that's what I'm going to do." He said.

"Kaito don't do anything stupid!" Nakamori said from behind Shinichi.

"Let me THROUGH! If you're going to kill him you are going to have to go through me first!"

He stopped for a second and flinched. I got past him and I saw him up close for the first time. He's been stabbed in various places, and his eye, oh my god his eye. I went around to where his suit was neatly folded. I pulled the mic-bug out of his pocket and gave it to Nakamori, "All the evidence you need for both crimes against Saguru is there, arrest the bastard and I'll get the key first." I said searching Yuusaku's person for the key for the manacles that held both Heiji and Saguru.

"Saguru, I need you to stay with me okay?" I said to him as I got him down and laid him down.

"You came to save me…I didn't think anyone knew."

"Shh, Saguru, I need you to drink from me okay? You'll get better I promise, the pain won't go away quickly, and your eye won't grow back, but you'll get better."

"KAITO LOOK OUT!" Shinichi yelled as he jumped in front of us as a gun went off.

Shinichi's POV:

I saw him with the gun, I saw who he was pointing at and I had to jump in the way. I felt something hit me in the back as I felt it I began to feel sluggish. "Don't say I never did anything for you Kaito." I said as I fell.

"Shinichi!" Three voices yelled, two being Kaito and Heiji, the other being my father. Kaito who still had the keys threw them to Takagi, "get Heiji out and bring him in here. He's the only person I'll even let near Shinichi right now who could do this procedure."

Takagi took the keys and let Heiji out of the cage next to him. "Heiji I need you to give him some of your blood." Kaito said. "He's gravely injured!"

"Shinichi, you are an idiot." He said as he bit his wrist.

"But I'm your idiot and that's what counts right?" I said in a raspy voice. I was betting my father was absolutely LOVING this dramatic irony, aiming for someone who left him and getting the one that he was supposed to be doing all this for.

Father's gun was taken away and he was taken away in handcuffs to the police station where everything was taken care of, Takagi and Nakamori stuck around to make sure that everything was okay. Me seeing Heiji's eyes roll back into his head as I sucked from him made me think back to the first time when I told him what would happen, Kaito was in much the same position. Who would have thought that there would have been two people almost dead today because of me, one of them being well me.

"Come on Saguru, let's get you upstairs, you're probably sick and tired of it down here." Kaito said hoisting him up. I could tell that Kaito just wanted to clean him up and get him into some clean clothes and figure out a way to hide Saguru's lost eye. "Kaito wait!" Takagi said.

"Let him get upstairs." I said letting Heiji go. "Talk to him about joining when he's not taking care of the person he cares about."

Saguru's POV:

I felt like I was hit by a mack truck or something close to it, Kaito stayed by my side the entire day to make sure that nothing was hurting too badly. Shinichi took a hit too but I think I win on the account of extreme pain. The cool washcloth wiping my skin down from all the grime and ick that was down in that subbasement, it felt good, and looking into those violet eyes as he carefully took care of me.

"What are you going to want to do about that eye? I mean, it's not going to grow back."

"What is there to do? I mean I could get a patch or something. I'll look like a asshat but I'm not going to lie, it'll look better than walking around with a hole in my head."

"I'm just glad I got there in time, he had that stake gun right at your chest, he was going to shoot you, if Shinichi didn't say something."

"I would be dead, my mind voice kept telling me that you were going to find me, but I wasn't sure how, turns out that you're a coplike figure afterall, bugging me secretly." I said with a grin.

"God no…I don't think that I could do something like that."

"Takagi wants you to join the council after your spectacular save you know, with the bug and everything."

"I've told them before I don't want anything to do with the council, I go to them for help but that's as far as I go, only because they still haven't figured out who killed my father yet. Nakamori's working on it hardest, my father and him were lifemates so he's looking for any lead he can. But until they figure something out like who did it, I'm not going near that council."

"Please reconsider? I mean they're working on it. I would understand why you wouldn't, but they are trying, and if you are with them, maybe they could figure it out faster."

Kaito looked at me with a look of distain, or uncertainty, that's the word I'm thinking of. "You may have a point. Ugh! That would mean I'd have to join the police academy and stuff."

"It's not that hard." I whispered. "In fact, it's quite easy." I said with a smile. "You'll join the council for me?"

Kaito sighed softly. "I suppose, maybe I'll get more into what happened to dad with help."

"Thank you Kaito." I said as I cuddled into him.

"And I have my answer." Takagi said in the doorway.

"I'm doing this to find my father, and for him. Don't think I'm doing this for you."

"How's Shinichi." I asked with a yawn.

"His chest hurts but aside from that everything's fine."

"That's good, I'm going to sleep now, I hurt like hell."

Kaito and I watched as Takagi left the room. "So, since I convinced you to join the council, how would you feel if I asked you if we could adopt a daughter?"

Heiji's POV:

It's nice being out of a room, out of the chains that kept me bound. It's nice to be in Shinichi's arms again. Sure I was a dick to Hakuba quite a bit, but turns out he's not a bad guy, he practically sacrificed himself to the cause of getting me out of there. He lost an eye I can't help but think it's more for me than it was for anyone and for that I thank him.

Shinichi's still in pain, but he can't be in as much as Hakuba's. He lost body parts and everything. Shinichi almost lost his life sure, but I saved him, I saved my idiot. That was when Takagi walked into the room.

"Hakuba convinced him to join the council, if not for him than to figure out who killed his father. Then the comical response from asking to adopt a daughter came up as I was leaving. I hope that works out."

"I wouldn't mind having a little me running around." Shinichi said with a grin. "Or at least someone who wants to be a detective like me, I don't think I could take a little me running around."

"We'll see once you feel better okay? I'm not letting you out of my sight until you are at 150 percent you hear me Kudo Shinichi, stupid idiot."

"And again, I'm your idiot and that's what counts."

And that's how two love stories officially began (and in my and Shinichi's sort of restarted) The end of the story that involved torture, confinement, and various sexual escapades, ends in this way…or does it?

Look out for the epilogue coming soon!


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue: Adoption to Hakuba's Delight

A/N: Since this story was meant to be Hakuba's changing story to start with I figured I'd start the story with his changing, and end the story with his adoption of the child he wanted. Isn't that sweet? The second arc will be coming later, probably next month or so…but first things first, our four boys (and conan with a special guest….this came to me last night had to change the story completely because this person's in it) Reapers of whoaness….that's all you're getting! P.S. I'm not much of a religious person but I couldn't say "Oh is my mom going to reincarnate into a dung beetle or something?"

"Kaito get that woman out of the street, there's a ca…." I held the 6 year old girl in my arms because I held her back because the light turned green. Whatever happened to holding hands when crossing the street and whatnot?

"Get out of the street ma'am you started crossing too late!" Kaito yelled. I sure as hell wasn't going to jump out in front of a car not after what had happened a good 15 years ago. I mean I just got used to using handcuffs in bed again, since you know we both have pairs now. The car that plowed into the woman just kept going, it would have been an accident if the car didn't decide to plow on through.

Kaito ran out into the street to get the woman but was too late, the honks and everything that Kaito was accumulating and the people who were complaining didn't seem to notice that someone was hit by a car. Kaito almost seemed professional when he went over to check if the woman was dead or not. We were cops sure but there was more than just the two of us needed. I called an ambulance after the woman was hit. "Miss, what's your name?" I asked the little girl that I held on to so that she wouldn't meet the same fate as her mother.

"Yoshida Ayumi! Mom!" she yelled as she went to go to her mother.

"Ayumi-chan you can't go to her, not until we get her to the hospital okay? I'm a cop, we're going to make sure that she gets the best care we can." I had to lie to the poor girl, I've never been good at lying, keeping secrets sure, but never lying.

"What's your name keiji?"

"Hakuba Saguru." This poor girl is probably soon to be parentless and I don't know what to do for her.

"Hakuba-keiji, that car hit my mom, the same thing happened to my dad and he ended up in heaven with the angels, that's what mom told me, is that where my mom's going to go too?"

This little girl was heartbreaking to me. "Saguru, call Takagi, it's not looking so good for her." The ambulance came and took her away. Takagi and Sato ended up showing up not long later.

"This would have been an accident if the car didn't speed off after hitting her." I said the crying girl still in my arms.

"Who's this Hakuba-kun?" Takagi asked.

"This is the daughter of the victim, I held her back, for some reason her mother didn't seem to notice that her daughter wasn't with her as she was crossing when the light turned green, Ayumi-chan, this is Takagi and Sato-keiji, they are going to help us find who ran over your mom."

It wasn't 20 minutes before Kaito got a call on his phone, "This hit and run was just upgraded to murder. She died on the table."

"Hakuba-keiji…does that mean that my mom is happy with my dad again?" Ayumi said still gripping onto me for dear life.

I couldn't cry, I had to hold back, last thing I need is a child crying and cowering in fear because the one person that saved her from her demise is someone who's been dead for over forty years. "I'm sorry, I really am, but yes, your mom and dad are happy together in Heaven."

"Are you going to take care of me then?" she asked me. "You did save my life and everything."

"She may be what you've been wishing for for fifteen years Saguru, I mean if you think you're ready to take in someone, I don't see why you can't fill out the proper paperwork and stuff, unless you know Kaito's still against it, and is willing to do another comical sputtery moment like he did when you asked in your almost death experience sort of way." Takagi said.

Kaito looked at me, "I don't see why not, it's been fifteen years, and you've gotten better."

"I've been meaning to ask." Ayumi started, "why do you wear a patch?"

"I don't have an eye, I had a fight with someone a couple years back and he almost killed me in the process."

"Oooo can I see?"

_Inquisitive! I like her, she's going to grow up like you if you decide to take her in._

I showed her the hole that was under the patch. "Well I hope that person who did that to you has paid for his crime!"

In fact, he did, not long after he was arrested Yuusaku Kudo was put to death for attempted murder on three persons, rape, torture, imprisonment, and too many other things that I'm not willing to say. "Don't worry about it, he was put in jail for a long time and I don't see him coming out anytime soon. You want to come with us to investigate who did this horrible thing to your mom?" I asked her.

"Can I? Is that allowed?"

"Considering Kuroba-keiji's on the force doing the same thing, I don't see a problem with it."

"That's right, I'm trying to find who killed my dad too." He said softly. "I like this kid Saguru, if you want to, we can adopt her."

My eyes lit up. "Thank you Kaito!" I exclaimed "Looks like you have new guardians kiddo."

"Let's go find who killed mom." She said as the five of us went in search of the car that killed her mom and the driver who murdered her.


End file.
